I Only Love You
by canerapanera
Summary: Aisha was an extremely awkward person, having a really bad social life. The only ones that loved and adored her were Eve, and Eve's boyfriend, Chung. Everyone thought of her to be a geek, only caring about grades. Soon, an idiotic boy named Elsword came along, ruining her life. They had a bet and she lost, being his slave for the rest of the first semester.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys :D This is my very first story! I hope you guys really like it! Elsword x Aisha, Chung x Eve, (Raven and Rena will come later on ~) sorry if its kinda long.. O_O **

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer **

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph **

_RRRIIIINNNGG! RRRIIIINNGG! RIIINGG!_

A silver alarm clock jumped and vibrated, hard against a wooden nightstand, shrieking shrilly. A blind agitated hand reached out and smacked the clock, knocking it to the ground. It finally silenced, while shattering to a million portions. A soft moan escaped from the messy bed, underneath the white, poofy sheets. The same hand slammed the covers away and a sleepy girl sat up. Her hair, that looked heavily teased, covered her drowsy eyes. Ah, dammit. First day of school. Always the worst of them all. She swung her legs off her bed and went into the bathroom. She tried her best to tame her mane, losing large amounts of violet hair in every stroke of her brush. She sprayed conditioner along with dried shampoo, soon making it back into its silky, everyday self. She tied it into two low pigtails and changed into the school uniform.

"Aisha!" Her mom called her down for the breakfast, the aroma filling the air. She raced down the stairs, forcing on her black boots. She shoved a pancake hurriedly into her mouth, while multitasking, tying her shoes.

"Slow down! Don't choke."

Aisha grinned sheepishly, finishing her breakfast quickly. She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulders. Clutching a large, brown worned out book close in her arms. She hugged her mom tightly, bowed and left the small house. She ran across her wet yard, because of the dew, leaving footprints, and dashed down the street. She crossed over the road, rushed to a large mansion protected by high, steel, pointy gates. She clicked a red button and spoke into the speaker, "EVE! I'm here! Come out!"

"Roger that!" A voice excitedly replied. Seconds later, a limousine strode out the drive way, forcing Aisha to jump to the side, threatening to run over her. The door swung open and emitted a beautiful girl with golden eyes, shining brightly, with waist long silver hair, swaying. She grabbed Aisha's hands and pulled her in roughly. Eve was rich, as her parents own a powerful top secret company. Many people loathed her, envied her, she was perfect. A porcelain doll, almost. Also, Aisha's most dearest friend in the whole wide world.

The limo pulled away and left for Elrios High School. "Aisha! Gimme your schedule! Let's see if ours match!"

Aisha pulled out a baby blue sheet of paper out her book bag, handing it over to Eve. Eve's eyes scanned the paper. "Every class, Aisha! Every single class!" She beamed happily and returned her paper. Her eyes shone with jubilant.

They reached their destination quickly, almost too quickly. Aisha stepped a foot inside, feeling her blood rush up to her head, wanting to puke badly with butterflies swarming in her stomach. Eve noticed her green face and frowned. "Aisha, it's alright. Just two more years here, and we'll be in college together, just like we've always wanted." She pat Aisha's shoulders gently, as Aisha forced a smile.

"Eve!"

Eve spun around and was greeted by a tall, handsome boy with blond hair, who embraced her. His cerulean eyes, with paw print pupils glimmered happily. He landed a soft kiss against her cheeks, before placing an arm around her shoulders. She blushed faintly, with a smile appearing and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey, Aisha!" He beamed at her, his white teeth sparkling against the morning's light.

"Hello, Chung." Chung Seiker. The son of a successful business man, owning a rich company, who produces enchanted things, like wands, staffs, spears, and luxurious swords. Her trustworthy staff actually was from there. Also Eve's boyfriend. Another reason why girls hated her so much. They walked joyfully to class together, Aisha felt like she belonged to a group, she felt special when she was around them. Versus being a lonely geek that no one liked, with her face shoved into a colossal book, twice her size. Chung only had a couple of periods with them, but the first one, Mrs. Ariel's math class, he was in. They picked their spots in the very back of the class, with Eve sitting in the middle.

Soon everyone filled up the seats, leaving two or three empty, one next to Aisha. Of course no one wanted to sit by her but Eve and Chung. But no matter, she didn't give a care, she was here for Eve and for her own education.

"Good morning class, I'm Mrs. Ariel! I will be your math teacher!" Everyone groaned as soon as they heard "math" how confusing that thing was. So complicated too. "Now, guys! I Promise to make it as exciting as possible!" The blonde teacher passed out the books, forcing a smile, and was easily seen being uncomfortable wearing her tight cherry red dress. Then began playing "Break The Ice"

Everyone introduced themselves coolly, while Aisha's introduction was awkward. She was a very awkward person. Never knowing what exactly to say.

"I'm... er.. Aisha. Elemental Master.."

The door was kicked open as a boy with fiery red hair came in. His crimson eyes scanned the room slowly. His hair matching perfectly against Mrs. Ariel's dress. While his clothes showed lack of respect for uniform. "Er.. sorry. I was lost."

Mrs. Ariel smiled gently, nodding. "There's some open seats, so seat yourself somewhere." Aisha took this opportunity to quickly escape the spotlight, crawling back to her desk.

"Mrs. Ariel! Let Oppa introduce himself!" A girl squealed, loudly. More shrieks were filled into the air, echoing off the walls. "Alright! Alright! Quiet down! Settle down!" She cleared her throat loudly. "Please tell the class something about yourself, then you may sit down."

"I'm Elsword Sieghart.. a Rune Slayer. I'm new to this school and I hope to make lots of new friends."

All the girls giggled, charmed already. Charmed for nothing but a simple man whore. Aisha ignored him, digging her face deeper into her beloved book annoyed. He strolled over next to Aisha and plopped down. She looked up, disturbed slightly. Her eyes skimmed across the rest of the room, there wasn't only one desk empty. Why was he sitting near her? Probably some stuck up boy, perverted and everything. "Ahem.. Why don't you sit there?" She pointed to the remaining empty desks that were around his swarm of girls that admired him deeply. She faked a smile while glaring him down.

Elsword looked at her questioningly, with his head cocked to the side. He quickly changed his expression, to a calm and bored look. "Why can't I sit here?"

"Well, just thought maybe you'd like to surround yourself with those prostitutes over there.." She replied, sweetly and casually. Eve tapped her elbow, shaking her head. "Be nice!" She mouthed. Aisha narrowed her eyes, and wrinkled her nose.

Elsword's eyes widened, just a tiny bit, in surprise. "What? Are you mad cause I can pull more girls while you can only pull books?"

Her mouth opened to retort back, but Eve quickly grabbed her arm to face towards her. "Aisha! Come on!" She whispered "Now now! Not here!"

Aisha glowered at Elsword before finally, accepted to the give him the last word. Since she was much more maturer than him anyways. *mentally flips hair* Stupid bastard.

As soon as class ended, she scurried off to her second period, biology, getting as far as she can from that arrogant jerk. Only to find herself facing the back of his large, hot aired head. Stupid assigned seats. Stupid Mr. Greer. Stupid Elsbitch. He continually leaned his chair back, and resting his neck against her desk, pushing it back further to her stomach. She tried her best to ignore it, she wrote down notes, but found herself constantly drawing lines instead of letters, as the desk slid back more. She clenched her jaw tightly, muttering curses and swears under her breath. But nope, she wasn't going to let him win. She was _not,_ most definitely NOT let him get her upset.

She drew a perfect human brain, with her black ink pen. She drew the nerves perfectly, the bulges neatly. Adding some more finishing touches...

_Screeeccch! _

A big, fat, messy line had squiggle demolished her brain. Her beautifully drawn brain. She snapped. She snapped like a twig. She completely, absolutely had had enough of him. She growled and she heard him snicker lowly. "You arrogant, son of a -"

"Aisha! Quit talking! Have you finished your brain yet?!" Mr. Greer snapped.

Aisha let in a deep inhale, followed by a deep exhale. "Yes, Mr. Greer. I actually did, until someone ruined -"

"Don't talk back to me. If it's ruined, start over."

Her eyes widened with anger. She sighed loudly. Swearing gruesome curses that no one should ever hear in their lives. Eve sent her an apologetic look. The look said everything. She was sorry Aisha was still near him. She was sorry she couldn't be there for her..

**So how was it? :D My title sucks Ikik! but did you like it ?! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys sooo much! I didn't expect this much feedback on my first chapter! Cx Here is chapter 2 ~ **

**Ara: Yama Raja**

* * *

As soon as the bell rang vociferously, signaling for the 11th graders that it was lunch time, Aisha darted out the doorway as quickly as she possibly could, almost flying. Eve hurriedly shoved her things inside her bag and chased after Aisha.

"Aissshaaaa! WAIT!"

Aisha skidded to a stop and turned around, recognizing the voice that called for her. Eve caught up quickly, panting heavily. "Are- you- okay?" Aisha clenched her fists tightly, with her eyebrows inching closer to her eyes, filled with anger and fury. But her voice remained calm, a forced calm, with a hint of malice showing through.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Aisha moaned, "Why does God do this to me? Did I really do anything wrong to deserve such shit thrown hard, right into me?"

Eve frowned, before hugging Aisha tightly, trying her absolute best to comfort her. "No.. you've never done anything wrong. The world's just a really cruel place. Everything will be alright, in the end." Eve finally released her, and fixed Aisha's loose pigtails, which were nearly sliding off. They entered the cafeteria, where chattering buzzed loudly, like the traffic on a busy highway. Aisha only wanted the steaming spicy soup, and Eve took a bowl of moist rice with Galbi ribs. They seated themselves outside, in the cool breeze, on the roof of the school, with Chung. Aisha sipped her soup quietly, letting the warmth fill up inside her, calming her down.

"Mm.. oh yeah, Aisha, are you alright? You looked really mad in math- OW!" his question was interrupted as Eve shook her head roughly, and jabbed him hard in the abdominal with her elbow. Aisha looked at her boots unhappily, gnawing on the sides of her cheeks softly. Aisha forced a smile. Far from a real, genuine smile. Her smile quickly deteriorated away, as she observed a bright redhead, surrounded by girls, who were poking and awing over his toned stomach. She felt steam rising in her ears, she gritted her teeth as she stood up and quickly went back inside the school, avoiding him at all costs. She couldn't even look at him without being filled with rage.

* * *

Aisha sat along side Eve, reading, on the glazed wooden floor of a large dance studio with mirrors as walls. It wasn't exactly a dance class, but it was a mixture between music along with that. The room resembled a humongous gym almost. Dozens of instruments were propped up against the mirrors, as the ceiling was infested with bright circular lights. The room rapidly filled up as lunch officially had ended. Aisha lifted her head up in precaution, hurriedly skimming her amethyst orbs, monitoring the room, for a certain idiot.

_Good.. If he was in here, I'll tear off every single strand of my hair.. and shove it in his mouth, where only shit emits out of._

"Good Afternoon, everyone! I'm Mrs. Haan, but please call me Ara instead, since I'm not that much older than you." The young teacher had ebony colored hair, reaching to her thighs. She wore a sheer, casual white tee with blue jean capris underneath. "So this semester, we will be producing a big production for Christmas! You all are very familiar with this story, A Christmas Carol, and we will be performing it right before Christmas break, in front of the whole school. First off, we will separate you all into groups by your talent, as in dancing, singing or instrumentally."

Everyone was soon observe and classified into multiples of groups by Ara. The lead actors and actresses were being chosen, while Aisha and Eve participated in along with six other violinists. They were the practically the only talented ones in their violinist swarm.

Ara still held a displeased look. "Aisha? I've heard from Mr. Denver, your last year talent teacher, that you're a great pianist.. Would you mind taking that part? There's no one here that I think would be able to handle that. Eve can handle the violins by herself fine."

Aisha felt disappoint fill up inside her body, wrapping its fingers around her, crushing her smile. To think something good was actually happening. She reluctantly nodded, Ara was a good teacher, she won't disappoint her. She walked over to the large maroon colored, grand piano, and sat there alone, flipping through the music sheets.

"Alright! Now, is there anyone that hasn't been placed in a group yet?"

A hand flickered upwards into the air, drawing much attention to it.

"Join our group!"

"No! He's not suit for dancing! Join the woodwind!"

"Elsword! You can play the drums right?"

Ara crashed her clipboard, hard against a golden cymbal, silencing the noisy girls. "Thank you! Geez! Now! Elsword, was it? What instrument can you play? Or at least, what do you want to learn?"

Elsword?! Did her ears mishear Ara's words? _Elsword _was in this class also? That goddamn bastard was in here too?! What musical talent could he possibly possess! Absolutely nothing!

No. No. No. No. No. NO. PLEASE. NO.

"Well. I did take piano lessons when I was younger."

Fuck my life.

"Really? That's great! I'm happy to hear that, since we only have one pianist for this whole production! Elsword, join Aisha, over there! Purple head. She's really good at the piano! Just ask her if you have any questions."

* * *

**Well thats it ! SORRY IF IT WAS TOO SHORT**

**IM SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**;D NOW!**

**Reviews to My Reviews:**

**Hai Dhere: DANK YOU XD **

**Ayaney: LOLOL THANK YOU YOUR SO AWESOME YOUR MY NEW BEST FRIEND. OK? OK. **

**Melodyrinn: Pshh! Your story is so good. SO GOOD. ROSIE POSIE YOURS IS GOOD. **

**Light15vx: xDD LOLOL**

**Rinkushido: Thank you! :3 LOL! idK! i felt it was necessary cause sometimes i do that mentally xD**

**Arrow-Chan3: *high fives* TANKS ;D AND I TEND TO GET IE AND EI MIXED UP... LIKE IN NEITHER. I FIXED IT FOR YOU! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: i have a question for you guys! When you read these elsword fanfictions do you imagine it in anime? or in real life? cos i imagine it in real life and its really wierd because ive never seen a guy with red hair like that or a girl with violet hair.. **

Elsword nodded his fat head and strutted coolly over, seating himself on a stool next to her. He crossed his arms on top of his chest, with a fatigue expression. Aisha's eyes narrowed, she focused her thoughts on only the sheet music before her. He yawned loudly, not bothering to cover up his bored mood. He leaned over her shoulders, getting a look at what her mind was so intent on.

"Do you even know how to read that?" He asked, nonchalantly, as she scribbled noisily, each note's letter on top of the staff. She clenched her jaw tightly, pursing in her lips, ignoring his lousy comment.

"That's wrong. It's not a C. It's A."

Ignored.

"You seriously can't read the notes without labeling them? How pathetic.."

"Goddammit, shut your troublesome mouth would you? Did you not comprehend what Ara said? _I'm _the one running this operation! Who actually can play the piano? Me! While you have _absolutely no _musical talent whatsoever! You're just a proud, imperious, cocky fool!"

Oops. Word vomit.

Elsword's eyes flashed with amusement and danger instead of hurt, and taken back. "You're the only one who can play? I have absolutely no musical talent? Really? If you think so, play a song. Any song. We'll really see who should be in charge."

Aisha mentally face palmed herself. _Aisha, you idiot! If you embarrass yourself, you definitely won't be able to show your face anymore! _"Fine."

"And whoever loses, has to be each other's slave until the end of this production." He added. Finally explaining the evil glint in his eyes.

Aisha turned her eyes to him, widened in horror. Quickly blinking, she erased the look, speaking defiantly, "Good. I already know what I'm going to make you do for me."

More word vomit. _Why the hell did I say that? _

She sat up, and straightened herself. She raised her hands in front of her, cracking it loudly. Beads of sweat slid down her forehead, sparkling under the lights. Her hands traced over the keys softly, before beginning. She slowly pushed down on the shiny black key, starting out Fur Elise nervously. Her fingers slid across the piano, playing each note accurately. Elsword bore a smirk across his face. Already spotting something wrong.

As she ended the song, no applause met her ears. Elsword still wore a dull look of boredom on his face. "Hmph." She snorted as she stood up. "Now you try and beat that, you naive idiot."

He sat down, and swung one of his legs on top of a short chair nearby. _How could he be so relaxed and apathetic at a moment like this? It doesn't even look like he's trying. I'm definitely bound to win. Prepare to live in hell, you pompous block head. _He touched the key delicately, also playing Fur Elise, soon enough, his fingers were dancing on the keyboard, making an elegant, smooth sound. Her mouth opened in an 'o' shape, letting her jaw drop to the floor. _Wha- what the hell?_ He barely tapped the keys, though they played loudly with an unwavering confident. His fingers moved quickly, almost impossible to see. The slurs, the rhythm, the timing. It was all perfect. He finished sleekly, without a single trace of a mistake in his song.

The whole class's head was automatically turned to stare at Elsword, absorbing in the beautiful melody, and broke into a huge sound of applause.

He stood up slowly, taking his precious time, and brushed off invisible dust particles off his cargoes, before seating himself back onto his stool. Aisha stood frozen in her spot. "H-how?"

"See, little Ms. Grape. You force the keyboards down with your frigid fingers too hard, letting out a poor sound. You needa learn to loosen up a bit, your playing is honestly a bit earsplitting.."

Aisha's lilac eyes were still opened in shock. She knew she didn't have the right to speak. She was undoubtedly beaten badly by the Rune Slayer. Too stunned to be angry. She was deep in her flabbergasted thoughts before she noticed Ara coming over, clapping softly, with a bright grin across her face. "Elsword! I never expected that from you! You really do know how to play! I'm really sorry for doubting you! Oh and if it's not much of a bother, please mentor Aisha a bit! Not that's she's not good or anything! I'm excited for your parts! I think it'll play out nicely." She left the two, scribbling on her clipboard, happily.

He smirked widely, merely bowed, making it look more of a nod. "Proved wrong, weren't you?" Aisha nodded slowly, her lips curled up with malice. "Good, now that we cleared that, my prize.. Go get me a water bottle. I'm thirsty.

"Damn right, you're thirsty." She muttered lowly under her breath, walking to the other side of the room to the cooler, getting a cold water bottle for that incoherent moron. Knowing how hell like her life would be like from here on out.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Science fair projects and everything! I CANT WAIT FOR THANKSGIVINGS BREAK. YAAAAAAAS. Thanks to all who reviewed, faved, and followed! *: ILYSM COS U GUYS R MY LIFE.**

**YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY *CRY TEARS OF JOY***

** BTW WHO SAW A MEAN GIRLS REFERENCE?! ANYONE?! NO?ok. D;**

**and if youre confused most of the italic font shows what Aishas thinking. :D **

**Reviews to my Reviews:**

**Ayaney: xDD IK! IT JUST HIT ME. COS PULLING OFF HER HAIR WASNT ENOUGH. *CATCHES CUP CAKE AND EATS***

**AishaElementalMaster: LOOOOL SHELL STOP SOON ;D**

**Starlovers: OMFG YOUR MY BEST FRIEND TOO OK? **

**Light15xv: THATS SO COOOOL. I HAVE A PIANO XD THATS WHY I THOUGHT TO WRITE THIS COS THATS ALL IK HOW TO PLAY. I GUESS YOUR HIS SLAVE TOO D; IMAGINE BEING HIS SLAVE THOUGH! **


	4. Chapter 4

"My lowly commoner life has just gotten worse. If that's even possible!" Aisha threw Eve's gargantuan mansion's door open, her infuriated voice bouncing off the walls. The ceiling towered high into the sky, with stained glass windows shining vibrant shapes onto the velvet carpet.

"I'm technically a peasant now at Elrios High! Working for that goddamn mother-"

"Alrighty then! Oberon, please get Aisha some Gatorade or soda, perhaps? You like Sprite right? She tends to get grumpy when she's dehydrated. Thank you." Oberon, her butler, hurriedly rushed into the kitchen, fulfilling his mistress's orders.

"Now, Aisha. Tell me exactly what happened. All I know what that there was this consoling song. Fur Elise, was it? I thought it was you, but I don't quite understand what happened."

"Consoling? You thought that piece of crap he played was c_onsoling_?! HA! As if! I completely beat him, if only Ara actually paid attention to me when I was playing."

"What do you mean?"

Aisha sighed loudly, deflating all the air in her chest. "Well! You see, that dimwit just had to join my group, when I swear I wouldn've been fine doing it alone, and he insulted my piano talents! When I've been learning for _years_! We just made a bet, swearing that whoever played better has to be the other's slave for the rest of this production. Everyone only noticed him because of his over sized head! Now I do travail work for that bastard! "

She flung herself onto the white leather couch, digging her face into a soft, furry pillow, screaming softly. Eve frowned slightly. "Aisha.. I'll talk to Chung to tell Elsword to pull off this bet, alright?"

"Chung? What can he do? Elsword's too adamant to listen to anyone."

Eve turned away from Aisha's look, guiltily. "He's.. er.. he's sort of.. Elsword's best friend."

"EVE. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY? WHY WOULD CHUNG DO THAT DO ME? DOES HE NOT UNDERSTAND THAT HE CAN'T COMMUNICATE OR EVEN CONTACT THE ENEMY? INSTEAD HE'S HIS HYUNG NOW?!"

"Aisha! Listen to me! AISHA. LISTEN. _Enemy? _Really? Is this World War III? Believe me, Chung said he's not that bad! He's really not, Aisha, you just need to know the real-"

"AH FUCK THIS SHIT. I WILL NOT NEGOTIATE WITH THAT INCONSIDERATE BITCH. MR. GREER HATES ME NOW BECAUSE OF HIM! I WILL NOT BEG TO THE HALFWIT." And with that being said, Aisha stormed out, swearing and cursing loudly, nearly knocking Oberon off his feet as he was carrying blue Gatorade in small cups.

Eve puffed her cheeks out. "She'll get over it soon."

* * *

Aisha sat on top of a tree at an old park near her house, with it's large green leaves covering her up, her brain completely tangled. She slowly climbed to the top of the canopy, her eyes absorbing in the breath taking view of Hamel. She felt the wind blowing her lilac hair back as she took off her hair ties. She felt at peace now. Her sudden outburst at Eve made her feel humiliated and even sorrowful, regretting it all. But nevertheless, has she done anything really wrong? Why is he treating her like this? She'll never understand him. He's too hard to read. An old book with worn out scratchy letters, and a lock blocking out the insides... The most important parts too..

"What are you thinking about?" A voice called out to her, forcing her out her thoughts. It definitely wasn't Eve. It might be Chung... or..

"Ch-Chung?"

He smiled brightly at her, climbing all the way up to her. And sat himself down on the branch besides her, breathing in the fresh, crisp air.

"You alright?"

Aisha couldn't even fake a smile anymore. She just stared straight back into his azure eyes instead, attempting to see right through him, but completely crashed and failed. She nodded slowly, with a dangerous question on the tip of her tongue.

"Ask away."

"E-eh? How'd you know I wanted to ask you something?"

His eyes twinkled luminously, showing a great amount of knowledge. "I can easily read people. I know what they're thinking of. It's quite scary sometimes.. but other times, it makes life much more simple. Now spill."

"I.. I wanted to know why you're friends with.."

Chung's expression remained nonchalantly, almost expecting this question. He continued to overlook the traffic with the ocean crashing against a cliff. "You know, Aisha. You can look at a rose, as if it has thorns. Or you can look at a thorn, but then acknowledge the fact that it lives off of a rose. Positive or negative; it's your choice." He slid off the branch, hopping down the rest of the way.

"Wha-what the hell do you mean?"

"He's not that bad. He actually has much more emotions than boredom. Believe me." He explained further for the last time, leaving Aisha alone to ponder on through her thoughts.

"Wait! Chung, tell Eve I'm sorry!"

_How the hell does that help? Positive or negative?_

* * *

Aisha walked the daily routes to Eve's house, they greeted each other and went to school normally, as if nothing had happened. Guess Chung really did pass the message. Aisha hid behind Eve as they made way to Mrs. Ariel's room, wearing a book on top of her head to cover her bright, attracting hair color.

They reached the classroom safely, avoiding being caught back into labor. Everyone filed into the room quickly, starting off the day. Aisha was busily scratching her pen against the parchment, due to a pretest tomorrow. She jotted down everything that was on the board, with her hands throbbing madly. She peered over to her left, getting a good look at her "master". _Hmph! Just as I thought... not writing down a single thing. Good luck passing the test tomorrow, you lazy dunce. _

The bell at last, rang, signifying the end of 1st period, and the start of 2nd; Mr. Greer, great. As she swung her massive, lumpy bag, and headed towards the door, a gentle hand was placed on her shoulders, holding her in place.

"What? What do you want now?"

Elsword pointed to his own heavy bag, then pointed back at her.

"No! I'm already carrying mine! Why can't you-"

"A deal is a deal." he sighed idly, as he walked out towards the door with his hands in his pockets, leaving Aisha red faced with rancor. She grabbed his bag and dragged it out with a cross aspect on her face.

She took her seat behind him and tossed the bag, hard, onto his abdominal, which forced his chair on all its four feets.

After a few minutes into the lecture of brain cells, Elsword turned around and faced her, intensifying his look that every single girl falls for. Never had even a s_ingle_ girl, ever could resist. She must admit... He was pretty attractive. She couldn't blame the other girls for being heads over heels crazy for him.

"Ah, notes. I need them." He quickly snapped her out of her thoughts, her stupid off topic thoughts.

He is most definitely not attractive!

"My notes? Hahahah! No way in hell."

He cleared his throat and simply held out his hand. "Next time we have a bet like this, you should actually try winning, so you won't have to do things like this. But for now... notes."

Her eyes widened in anger, her body shaking violently. "You! You go get your own notes!"

He edged his hand closer to her, ignoring her comment. "Now."

She opened her mouth once again, bellicosely, but he shook his head absently. She protestingly gave him her notebook, knowing she might as well just beg Mrs. Ariel for a failing grade. "You need to start acquiring learning! Seeing you have a peanut sized brain!"

"If I had a peanut sized brain, why would write my own notes, which are about 1..2..3..4... 5, 5 pages long, when I can just take my slave's?"

Her eyes gleamed with complete loathing, such sharpness that his head wasn't surprisingly, lazered off. He smiled tauntingly, with complacency clearly shown in his eyes. He shoved the notes inside his messy, crowded book bag, and turned his 'attention' back to Mr. Greer. _That... ooh! I swear. Should I even take any notes? He's just going to take them all up! Impertinent slug! Watch your back, you dolt._

* * *

**Sorry for the boring chapter! Just wanted Eve and Chung to be aware of this whole situation! The next one will explain the play some more, along with Aisha being bullied by Elsword! I promise itll be a whooollee lot funnerrr ~ I PROMISE YOU. **

**ITS FRIDAAYYY *REBECCA BLACK* HAPPY THANKSGIVINGS BREAK YAYAYYA**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, FAVED, AND FOLLOWED! 16 REVIEWS! IMAGINE MY EXPRESSION WHEN I CHECKED IT!**

**NOW *CLAP CLAP* **

**Reviews to my Amazing Reviewers: **

**Rinkushido: oohhhh myyy gaaawwd I actually was planning on doing that its like youve read my mind *Mindblow* But im doing only one thing differently ;D youll see. But im doing most of it! **

**Hai Dhere: YOU ARE FREAAKING FANTABULOUS OK?! LETS BE BEST FRIENDS TOO. #MYFIRSTREVIEWER**

**Starlovers: YEAH IT WAS GOOD WASNT IT? I WAS ACTUALLY GONNA DO MOST OF IT BEFORE I SAW THAT, EXCEPT FOR ONE THING. CHILDHOOD FLASHBACKS R DEFINITELY COMING. **

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: LOLOL GET EXCITED ALOT XDD DANK YOU! ILL DEFINITELY READ YOUR STORY! **

**Spirify: people like you make my crappy life absolutely AMAZING. OH MY GOSH IM SO HAPPY**

**Ayaney: I HOPE THIS CHAPTER DOESNT DISAPPOINT YOU D; ITS NOT VERY EXCITING IS IT? ILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU I SWEAR COS YOUR MY BEST FRIEND. MEAN GIRLS XD YES WORD VOMIT. I LOVE THE TRUMPET I WANNA LEARN SO BAD. AND THE SAXOPHONE ! I LOVE JAZZ.**


	5. Chapter 5

Aisha sat, alone, in the burning, hot sun, where beads of sweat would form and quickly evaporate before getting the chance to slide down her cheeks. Why was she sitting alone? Eve and Chung were excused by their parents' to purchase a puppy, that they would raise happily together from here on out. She sighed deeply, sniffing her sweltering Samgyetang soup, without the stuffed whole chicken. She dipped her spoon in and swallowed the ginseng taste.

Her mom always did say, "Fight heat with heat!" So she was used to eating scorching hot foods during the summer. She took off her thick black uniform cardigan, revealing the white, short-sleeved buttoned up shirt on the inside. She pouted her lips lightly, frowning and grieving over how lonesome she was..

"Ahem!" A voice cleared its throat loudly, causing Aisha to leap up, tossing her boiling soup over the ledge, and the white porcelain bowl to crush into fragments as it made contact with the concrete below. "Shit!"

The aggravating voice chortled mockingly, at her sudden reaction.

"Dammit! What the hell are you doing here!?"

The redhead continued to laugh, with a smirk creeping on his face. "I'm undercover." What he meant was, he was hiding from those prostitutes. He pulled her chair closer to him, and plopped down onto it, without permission.

"Well, go find another place! This is mine!"

He closed his eyes peacefully, kicking his feet onto the railings and leaned back. "You see that plate over there? Near the exit? Bring it here."

She scoffed loudly in anger. "Who- Who the hell do you think you are?! Do it yourself. Hmph! Stupid muddle head..."

"I'm your master. Now, bring me that plate."

Her eyes opened a few good centimeters, in shock and animosity. She resentfully picked up the plate and slapped it on his stomach.

He opened his mouth. _Wha-what is this? This dolt! If he really think I'll do this, he's wrong! He's definitely crossed the line! _

"Hey, shut your mouth or a fly will go in." Aisha commented ignorantly.

He peeked an eye open. "Ahh.."

"You.. You! You really are depraved! I won't!"

"You're my slave, sorry but it's how it is." He opened his mouth wider, shutting both eyes again.

Her nose crinkled up, as she stabbed the fork into the whipped cake on the plate. She glared at his calm complexion. The more angry she was, the more amused this nut job was. She edged the fork closer to his mouth.

But instead, dunked the plate of creamed cake up his nostrils, pushing his face back, tilting the chair further and completely knocked it down. "You arrogant jackass! You actually thought I'd do this? HA! No way in hell! You really are a bastard, aren't you? You inattentive idiot! I'll never serve you!"

She forced the plate onto his hands and abandoned him on the ground, blind with cream in between his eyes.

"Son of a dick."

* * *

Aisha seated herself on the wooden, lubricious piano bench, with a pencil in her mouth, and a stack of papers in her hands. But the atmosphere around her was... somewhat different today. She was a brand new person, instead of somber and stressed out, she was blissfully humming a tune, callous about a single thing, for the first time ever. She bore a bright smile on her face, showing complete enjoyment. Elsword walked in the gym and glared at her peaceful aspect.

"You didn't keep the end of your bargain."

Aisha looked up at him calmly, who actually for once showed infuriation in his eyes, which made her feel satisfied, and somewhat complete. _So this is how he feels like all the time? Hmph. I vow to myself that I'll be the amused one from here on out. _"What?"

She picked a small piece of his hair, sliding her fingers against it and brushed away some hidden cream, almost like a monkey who searches a head for lice. He stepped back slowly with impatience gleaming in his eyes. "You lost the bet, Grape. I expect my reward fairly. You definitely owe me, and I _will_ make you pay."

She laughed loudly, sneering at his meaningless comment. "You did win it fair and square, but I veto to feed you."(A/N: Veto means to refuse. Lolol i love big words.)

"Well after that incident, do you reckon I'd ever let you? Now, scoot over." He prodded her with his index finger, placing himself next to her. He casually took the music sheets from her hands, placing it on the music stand. His hand reached over to the piano, and began to play 'Deck the Halls'

Her focus was at first on his feet, which pressed the pedals calmly, then to his long fingers, which took a stroll across the piano, then his face.. His handsome face.

_What handsome face?! All I see is turd!_

He abruptly stopped in the middle of the song, turning to her. "Let's change this whole set of quarter notes to eighth notes, then the ending ones into wholes."

She overlooked his suggestion, still staring at his chiseled aspect.. "Aisha? Hello?" She quickly blinked, rubbing her forehead.

"Huh?"

"Oi, and you say I'm the one with a peanut sized brain? I said I wanted to change this whole set of quarter notes of eighth notes, then the ending ones into whole notes. Got it?"

She nodded slowly, still confused. He sighed deeply, shaking his head. "Water."

Her baffled look was rapidly replaced by an annoyed look. She slumped over to the class's cooler, getting the slug his drink. _Wha.. what? Aisha, what's wrong with you? He's definitely not handsome! He's a total bastard! Ornery pedophile!_

She placed her hand into cold ice water, letting it rejuvenate herself. She wrapped her numb fingers around a water bottle, and strode back over to the piano, only to find the bench being unoccupied. It didn't take her long to notice the dozen of girls sitting around him, trying desperately to get his attention. She placed the water bottle down hard, causing a soft _thump, _with the condensed water around it slipping down.

"That dunce." She uttered lowly under her breath, ignoring the loud swarm of girls' screeching.

"Oppa! You should just leave piano and join our group!"

"Yeah! Piano sucks!"

"Opppaaa, you're soo kawaaii!"

Aisha's nose cringed up as she heard them using the word 'Kawaii' on him. She raised the lid of the piano, holding it up with the peg."Heh, so you think I use too much force when I play? You haven't heard anything yet."

She quickly shuffled through the packages of paper, choosing her song wisely. She smirked, her eyes twinkling with deviousness. She banged onto the keys, beginning 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' with an earsplitting volume. _Fuck you all, Elrios High! _

Soon, she drowned the voices of everyone in the gym, still slamming her fingers onto the keyboard happily. "Aisha! Aisha! AISHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ara came running over to her, waving her arms frantically, signally Aisha to stop her deafening playing. "AISHA- STOP- RIGHT- NOW!"

She ran over and grabbed Aisha's hands, forcing her to seize. Elsword took off the peg and lowered the lid. "What the hell has gotten into you? You knew we weren't supposed to meddle with the lid."

Elsword was probably the only placid one here, not being affected at all by her lousy playing. "Yes, Aisha! What did get into you?" You could easily tell Ara sincerely wanted to curse, that it was on the tip of her tongue, but being a teacher, she held herself back.

"Don't point fingers at me! It wasn't my fault! _He_ took advantage of me! He purposely made me leave so he could go and flirt with those short skirted wenches!"

All the Elsword's fangirls stopped rubbing their ears and roared with rage. "What the hell did you just say? You little tramp!" Shouts were overlapping each other, swears and threats being thrown to Aisha. Her popularity level just dropped below the negative line. She knew from now on, she needed to watch her back, but it didn't badger her too much. She can conjure more powers than all a hundred of them combined.

Elsword completely pretended that no one was in this gym but him and her. "Oh my god, no Aisha. That's not what happened! Ara asked me to go teach them something about music. Their group was helpless! They wouldn't know a single thing about music, even if their life depended on it."

Aisha felt shame and embarrassment creeping up onto her face. _Dammit! Dammit it all, I'm sucha screw up! _"Don't take it the wrong way, alright? I'll forgive you this once, only because the piano requires two people. Don't disappoint me again, Aisha."

Ara walked away, leaving the two alone. Elsword sighed, frustrated. He brushed his fingers through his hair, seldomly shaking his head. He grabbed her hand and led her out the gym, exposing their skins to the humid air. She flung her hands out of his grasps in disgust. "Let go! Don't touch me, you-!"

"Why do you loathe me so much? What have I ever done to you? I don't remember meeting you anywhere before, or ever doing any wrongs to you! I just sat down next to you, and you just suddenly loathe me! You can't even look at me, without being tempted to kill me!"

Her eyes widened in shock. Or was it deep hatred?

"You haven't done any wrongs to me?! How can you say that when you clearly have! First Mr. Greer, now Ara! Elsword, you truly are a hypocrite!"

"Alright! I did do some bad things, but I've never ever had spoken to you before yesterday, and you for some reason just-"

"That's right! I can't _stand _people like you! You're arrogant! Lazy! I hate people like you! You never try yet you strive so high! You get all this continuous attention! For absolutely doing nothing! And.. I-I HATE IT!" She stormed away, but only to be held back by Elsword's hand.

She spun on her heels to face him and slapped him square in the face. "I said don't touch me!" He slid his hands off her shoulder and clasped his cheek instead. Hurt filling up his insides, devouring him, as he watched Aisha run away.

With tears only she knew about.

* * *

**i felt so bad for Elsword when i wrote this. ): awe poor els *pats back* **

**nevertheless! THEY WILL LOVE EACH OTHER. very soon. ~ SO BRACE YOURSELF PEOPLE . i actually was going to write this another way, as in Aisha running away instead of hurting everyones ear drums. and confess to liking elsword but it would be very rushy, nay? so instead.. la di da di da, bam you get a bigggg fight . :D **

**im enjoying my saturday so far! writing out random ideas, then revising them with my doggie beside me her name is DELILAH. and she is a big fluffy maltese!**

**Aham! getting a little off topic. **

**REVIEWS TO MY FANTABULOUS REVIEWERS: **

**MelodyRinn (Rosie Posie): I DEFINITELY WILL, AND I WILL BRING DELILAH OK? THEN SPARKY CAN PLAY WITH DELILAH. FUCK I LOVE YOUR STORY U ACTUALLY GOT ME INTO THIS FANFICTION REALM. FINISH STAND BY ME. AIGHT? ALRIGHT. **

**Hai Dhere: CANIEH ;D THATS PERFECT. I UPLOAD EVERYDAY SINCE I HAVE NO LIFE. GUUUAAAAH YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY OKOKOK. :D ILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERYDAY FOR YOU COS THATS WHAT FRIENDS ARE SUPPOSE TO DO . AH YEAH OOOHHH LOL BRUNO MARS. OK ILL STOP. **

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: OH MY GOSH I JUST READ BOTH YOUR STORIES. WAAAAAA ITS SO BEAUTIFUL. HURRY AND UPLOAD CHP 2 I WILL LOOK FORWARDS TO IT. IM SO CONFUSED THO BUT I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN ELSWORD CAME BACK LIKE KYAAAAAAAAA . **

**Spirify: YES PPL LIKE YOU. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH I CAN PUT INTO WORDS HOW APPRECIATIVE I AM RIGHT NOW. THIS CHAPTERS DEFINITELY ROMANCE RIGHT? **

**Starlovers: TAAANKS :D LOL! ILL TRY TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE! **

**Rinkushido: THE PRANKS WILL COME SOON AS ELSWORDS REVENGE ;D THANKS! **

**MelodyRinn (Melody): right coulddnt i be a teacher? THANKS GIRL . I LIKE YOUR STORY TOO. TELL ROSIE SHES AWESOME OK?**

**Ayaney: GRRRR I WANNA KICK UR TEACHERS ASS FOR TREATING YOU LIKE THAT. THANK YOUUU SO VERY MUCH! ILL DEFINITELY FINISH THIS STORY. **


	6. Chapter 6

Aisha decided not to get a ride to school with Eve that day. As a makeshift for that, she rose up early the next day, and walked all the way to school, with the dew dripping on her leather boots. She passed by an enormous lake, with a fountain spewing sparkling water everywhere in the middle. She agreed with herself to sit here, to take in the beauty of nature. She noticed a small, but elegant house across the large body of water. _Hm.. Who lives there? _

She opened up her back pack, searching blindly for a water bottle, her tongue extremely dry. Instead, thin sheets of paper were taken by up the wind, flying it in the direction of the lake. Sprawling around like Autumn leaves. "NOOOOOO!"

Her lilac orbs were frantic, worried, but the paper didn't make contact with the rippling surface of water like she it feared it would. Instead it flew higher into the air, straight towards this tall, handsome guy with jet black hair in Elrios High's uniform. His golden eyes twinkled like the water itself, the sunlight dancing and reflecting off of them.

He caught the stack of papers gracefully and strolled over to her. He placed the papers in her hand, smiling. "Th-thank you.."

He nodded once, and offered her his hand up. She hesitantly took it, and brushed the dirt particles off her skirt. "Is... that your house?"

"Er... yes."

She suddenly felt awkward. Like a violator, being on someone else's property without their acknowledgement. "I'm sorry, I just.. thought this lake was pretty.. I'll leave, thanks again."

He raised his hands up, stopping her. He shook his head, dismissing her offer. "Stay. Lots of people wander here. It's alright." He ruffled her hair gently, so that not a single strand of violet hair went astray.

She blushed faintly, uttering another soft 'Thank you'. He walked her over to a long wooden bench and sat down a few feet from her. "You go to Elrios High?"

"Yes... I'm a junior." Aisha replied, quietly. This definitely wasn't her... Why was she acting so weird?

"A junior?"

She nodded quickly, her pigtails flying everywhere.

"Oh. I am too, I've never actually seen you around before."

_Of course he's never heard of me.. I'm as unpopular as hell._

She looked up confusedly, staring into his amber irises. "I think I've seen you once or twice in the school hallways. I've always thought you were a senior or something.."

"Ah.. yes, I do look old, don't I?" He chuckled softly, looking back into her violet ones.

"N-no! That's not what I meant! It's not that at all! You just look very mature!"

"I know what you mean. I was only teasing you." His white teeth gleamed in the sunlight. "I'm Raven. What's your name?"

"Aisha."

"Are you walking to school?"

She filled her cheeks with air, causing her cheeks to puff out lightly. She nodded slowly, confirming his question.

"Want some company?"

"Hm?" Her eyes widened a little in shock, but she was secretly.. happy and glad he asked her this. "Sure.."

They soon reached Elrios High and went to their separate classes, promising they'd meet again soon. _If he knew how unpopular and hated I am here.. He probably would stop talking to me.. How could a handsome guy like that possibly want someone like me? _

She was somewhat attracted to Raven. She liked guys like that.. down-to-earth.. cute.. and friendly. Unlike that idiotic Rune Slayer. Speaking of the Rune Slayer... Where is he?

Aisha stood up abruptly and scanned the classroom with amethyst eyes. He wasn't here..

* * *

Elsword dipped his fingers into the cool crystal clear water, then quickly evaporating it by lighting his hand on fire. He looked once again at his surroundings. There was a huge rectangular pool in the middle, with a large waterfall streaming down. Then, there was a mammoth mansion, similar to Eve's but a bit smaller.

The Sieghart's Residence.

He laid his head back on the grass and closed his eyes. _Why do I care so much about how Grape thinks of me? I've honestly never cared about what others have said.. but why is she different? __  
_

He rubbed his hands over his weary eyes, sighing loudly. _Is it... because..._

_I like her? _

His hands stopped dead, and his crimson eyes bursted open. _She likes those sweet, down-to-earth guys.. but I can change her mind. I can pull so many girls.. I bet I can pull her too. _

He smirked evilly, planning his revenge as he at long last, went inside the car.

* * *

Elsword wasn't in Greer's class either. Nor was he spotted anywhere at lunch. Aisha could clearly see his admiring group searching and calling his name, as if he was lost dog. They've never shed a single droplet of sweat when it comes to finding Elsword.

Maybe he really just wasn't here.

Normally, she'd feel sorry for slapping someone like that. But not today. She's glad that she slapped him. Absolutely no regrets whatsoever. Good riddance!

She quickly finished her rice and left early without Eve and Chung to Talents Class. Praying and hoping that he wouldn't be in here either..

She stepped one foot inside of the doorway, about to enter the gym, until two random boys, one blonde, the other brunette, swung a large bucket at her, coating her with its contents; flour.

They ran away snickering softly, high fiving each other. She coughed out the white, dry flour cursing under her breath. A red card was swirling around in the air. She caught it and crushed it into dust.

The card bore a Rune on it...

"EELSWOORDDD! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WILL GET YOU!"

* * *

**Was this a short chapter? Maybe. Yeaaaaah girl Aisha likes Raven. And thats gonna cause some momma drama. xDDD first prank of elswords *Breaks into applause* YAYYY ELSWORD. **

**Im soooooorrrryyyy i didnt update yesterday! i was so busy with church and everything!**

**NOW REVIEWS TO MY REVIEWS:**

**Hai Dhere: LOLOLOLOL NICOTINE PATH. OH LORD OK THAT MADE MY DAY. THANKKK YOUUUUU **

**Ayaney: WASNT THE ENDING A BIT DRAMATIC? MOMMA DRAMA WELL HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER. THIS IS ELSWORDS WAY OF SAYING SORRY :D**

**MiyuMelody: WELLLL.. IM A HARDCORE ELSWORD FAN I THINK HE IS HOT! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH. ILL UPDATE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE. **

**Rinkushido: hehehehhehe thanksss! is it desuchi? my friend rosie loves that story! ill definitely read it! :D **

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: WHAAAA HAPPENED TO ELSWORD I WAS SO SAD . I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOUR STORY. SO UPDATE AND I WILL READ IT ALLLLLL**

**Arrow-chan3: THANK YOU SENIOR :D LO L. THEY WILL LOVE EACH OTHER SOON AND GET MARRIED. AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER. IN THEIR LOVE/HATE RELATIONSHIP**

**Starlovers: its probably because i suck at life and everything i do xDDDD **


	7. Chapter 7

"Aisha? What happened?" Ara walked inside the door in panic, hearing Aisha's appalling swears. She looked at an Aisha who's uniform was stained with the cooking flour in horror. She had absolutely no doubts existing in the back of her mind about who did this to Aisha.

"Do.. you need to go to the bathroom to clean yourself up?"

Aisha bit her lips, stopping her affirms of killing a particular redhead. She nodded slowly, rushing out the room so no one else can see her like this. Instead of the bathroom, she dashed outside to a bench on top of a small grassy hill. She jumped upon it, cupping her mouth with her dirty hands.

"ELSWORD SIEGHART. I WILL KILL YOU! YOU WILL NOT GO AWAY UNHARMED. DO YOU HEAR ME!? YOU-YOU BASTARD! YOU POMPOUS BASTARD. YOU WILL PAY! AND I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!"

She panted heavily, her eyes narrowing to a tree, as if it had caused all this destruction. She jumped and stomped her heels on the wooden bench in frustration, scratching and ruffling her hair. She screamed emphatically, causing a few birds to take flight alertly.

"You... er... done?"

Aisha stopped clutching her head and twisted her body around, only to find herself facing Raven once again. "R-Raven?" Her face flushed a deep red tomato in humiliation. "Did... you hear all that?"

He raised his eyebrows, easily seen trying to conceal an amused smirk. "Every word."

She turned her back away from him. _Aisha, you idiot! _"Haya!" She sighed in pure anger. _Damn you, Elsword! _

Raven pulled out a white silk handkerchief from his chest pocket, and stood up slowly next to her on the bench. He did his best to gently brush off the remaining flour particles laying on her shoulders. "Here." He placed his handkerchief in her soft hands. "I should go to class. I actually stopped by just to hear you scream." He gave her a small smile before tucking the stray strands of violet hair behind her ears.

Her hands wrapped around the smooth cloth possessively as she managed to utter a real genuine smile. _  
_

* * *

"Wait.. so you _walked _to school instead of getting a ride from me?! You said your mom would take you! What if you were kidnapped, Aisha!"

Eve glared at Aisha, penetrating her with her sap colored eyes. "Eve, I wasn't! See? I'm fine! Besides if I hadn't walked to school, I would've never met Raven! Sunbae's such a nice guy too." Aisha's lilac orbs were filled with happiness and emotions, completely forgetting the Rune Slayer's devious prank on her.

"Well I'm happy that you're finding love, but still, I think that's very dangerous wandering off by yourself. What if there were pedophiles roaming around?"

"There's a million what-ifs in the world. What if I was fine? You worry too much. I already promised him I'll see him again."

Eve frowned being stood corrected. "Fine, but at least come to school with me tomorrow. I'll get you a new pair of uniforms. Elsword did all this?"

Her small fragile hands brushed through Aisha's hair, shaking off the dandruff- looking flour.

Aisha's glistening eyes suddenly showed anger and hatred. Her powdery lips curled up, as her nose scrunched up. "Yes... that pathetic little.."

"How do you know it was Elsword, instead of his stalkers?"

"They're not smart enough to place a card with his Runes on it. They'd probably do something obvious. Like, write his name on the card instead. It's definitely him." Her hands enveloped a small special cloth in her pocket. She blushed faintly, remembering what this signifies.

Eve nodded, agreeing to Aisha's hypothesis. But she had always secretly rooted for Elsword. They seemed perfect for each other. It was no accident that they had met. _Fate_ had bought them together._  
_

* * *

**Next Day At School..**

Aisha cautiously tiptoed into Mrs. Ariel's classroom with her brand new uniform on, with a large book protecting her head. Eve walked in first, looked at both sides of the door and above the door. It was clear. She motioned for Aisha to enter, while the Rune slayer caught a glimpse of how silly she looked. He snickered teasingly.

Her lilac eyes shone with animus, desire to kill the mocking boy besides her. She moved her book off her head, aiming for his insulting face. "Damn-you-El-Sword!" He dodged all her useless plummets expertly, before jumping out of his desk, running into the corridor.

"Where the hell do you think your going!?" She hollered as she ran after him.

She threw volleyball-sized fireballs at him, but instead, he took control of _her_ fire, rebounding it back at its own master. "COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!"

He pushed the entrance of the building open, hurtling outside, meeting the cool wind.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Three streaks of pure white lightning came striking down from the sky above Elsword, but he counterattacked, using Exploding Rune to make her fly back away farther.

"DAMMIT. COME HERE AND FIGHT!"

He smirked tauntingly, leaping high into the air, casting another Rune in her direction, paralyzing her temporarily. He landed gracefully on the soft grass, treading closer to the angry girl sitting on the ground.

"New uniform?"

"Damn you!" She stood up, pushing the twigs and grass off her shoes, her purple orbs gleaming with absolute malice.

"Well, I think I did owe it to you. For the cake.. then the slap."

"Is this your way of saying sorry?! Coating someone with flour? Do you know how expensive this school is? I had to buy another uniform because of you!"

"I had to clean out my hair because of your horrible temper." He brushed his fingers through his silky hair, frowning slightly at that memory. "We're even."

"_Even_?! HA! No way! I'm getting the last word!"

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Mark my words, you swine! Just watch!"

She stormed away angrily, huffing noisily in anger while Elsword smiled, feeling satisfied for a job well done.

* * *

**OKKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS HONESTLY MY FAVORITE SO FAR. MAYBE. OR CHAPTER 3. OR WAS IT TWO? WELL WHATEVER THE ONE WHERE THEY HAD THE BET. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! 39 REVIEWS?! IMAGINE MY REACTION WHEN I CHECKED IT! GGGGGGGGG ILY GUYS IN A NON HOMOSEXUAL WAY. **

***sorry for the short chapter if it was short!* was it short?**

**BAM I JUST USED A KOREAN TERM. BECAUSE KOREANS ARE AWESOME. KOREAAN **

**REVIEW TO MY FANTABULOUS REVIEWERS: **

**MiyuMelody: Hahahah! Oh my gosh okay your review made my day: "I want Aisha to dominate the world" xDDDDDD ELSAI IS SO PERFECT.**

**Ayaney: I GET SO EXCITED WHEN I SAW THAT YOU'VE REVIEWED! EVERY SINGLE TIME I GET SO EXCITED. I LOVE YOU TOO IN A NON HOMOSEXUAL WAY. **

**Hai Dhere: LOVE TRIANGLES ALWAYS MAKE AN INTERESTING STORY.. MAMA DRAMA. **

**MelodyRinn (Melody): SHOULD I HAVE MADE THEM THROWN EGGS AT HER TOO? THATD BE FAR TO MEAN. AND MESSY. THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND PLS PLS UPDATE YOUR STORY. **

**MessiahofDar: NEW REVIEWERRR! YAAAAYY *TOOOOT* *THROWS PARTY* THANK YOU! I LOVE HOW YOU USED "WHAT NOT" XDD **

**Arrow- Chan3: ARE YOU YOUNGER THAN ME?! I BELIEVE SO. O_O ALRIGHTY THEN, JR. OH MY GOD YOUR REVIEW MADE ME SO HAPPY. DASFAJAF**

**StarLovers: AW ITS OKAY! ;D IT WASNT LATE! I UPDATED ON MONDAY. I DO TOO! THOUGH IM VERY EMOTIONAL. IF SOMEONE IN A KDRAMA CRIES, I CRY. ITS LIKE ME AND THE CHARACTER HAVE A SPECIAL UNBREAKABLE BOND OR A CONNECTION YES I LOVE KDRAMAS BC THEY ARE COOL. i absolutely love how you say "Peace out" when signing off its amazing and makes my life complete.**


	8. Chapter 8

Aisha strapped a hard midnight colored helmet onto her head, smirking deviously. She swung a leg over her tall lavender bike, hoisting herself up. She began pushing her feet onto the pedals, following a fancy, shiny black limousine with the desire of revenge twinkling in her eyes. Both vehicles skidded to a stop at a red, blaring light. She peeked through the corners of her eyes to the car, barely seeing anything because of its dark, bulletproof windows.

_Heh, who does he think he is? Having tinted windows like some president.. _

* * *

"What the hell is she doing?" Elsword mumbled, staring out the car window, fearless knowing that no one can see through the windows from the outside.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Chung looked up from his small, hard covered book confusedly, with the bridge of his rectangular glasses on the tips of his nose. (A/N: CHUNG IS SO CUTE WITH GLASSES. IMAGINE IT.)

"No. Nothing" Elsword replied nonchalantly, but internally, he was amused. _So this is your way of getting vengeance, is it? Stalking me to find my house? _

"Dad, let's go to Noona's house instead. And drive a bit slow, would you?" (Noona means big sister (: )

"Why Noona's? And why slow?" A muscular man in his forties or so with the same fiery crimson red hair as his son, looked up suddenly from the steering wheel, trying to figure out the boy's true intentions.

He only chose to answer the first question, smiling slightly. "I just require some help on some classwork. That's all."

"Can't Chung help you with it? Noona's house is quite a distance from ours.."

"No, only Noona can help."

His dad sighed loudly, finally giving in to his son's short persuasion, suspicion still rising.

_Let's see how good of a biker you are Grape.. _

* * *

_How long has it been? It's 5:00 already! Why does he even go to the school if he lives so far away? Goddamn it, how much longer it is to his house?_

Aisha sipped from a bendy straw in her mammoth water bottle, as her forehead shed sticky globules of sweat. _Where the hell are we? Are we even in Hamel anymore? _

She twisted her head around, looking for street names. _Altera Parkway? Altera?! Shit!_

Aisha's eyes enlarged perplexedly. _Mom's going to __**kill **__me! _She turned her attention back to the pristine car, on its trails closely. She sighed in comfort as she saw the car pulling into a lovely house's driveway. The lawn was cleanly cut, with rose bushes striving there happily. The house had a large, white balcony in the front, much like in Princess Jasmine's in Aladdin.

She quickly closed her gaping mouth, hurriedly hiding to be out of sight. She pushed the tree branch blocking her view down, staring intently on the two boys entering. "Chung's there too?"

She frowned slightly, as the memory of Eve's confession of them being best friends, rushed to her head. "Aisha! Stop daydreaming! Let's hurry up and finish this scheme!"

Aisha smiled happily with complete enjoyment in her eyes. She held large metal scissors in her mouth while climbing up to the wooden electricity pole. She gnawed the blades at the wires carefully, controlling the currents away from her.

* * *

_Cutting the electricity to my poor Noona's house? Tch, tch. How boring. I expected much better from you.._

Elsword sat against the window to the living room, observing the desperate girl's attempts to get him back. He sipped his iced tea slowly, placing a soft cookie inside his mouth, letting it melt onto his tongue. He leaned back on the fluffy white couch, absolutely entertained, like he was watching a movie instead.

"What'd you come for?" A tall girl elegantly walked into the exquisite room, placing herself across from him. She had long burgundy hair, tied into a loose ponytail with a red and white dress on. She was a feminine version of him. Her thin eyebrows raised slightly, staring at his ruby red eyes.

"School work. And I've really missed my older sister, after she moved away with her fiance."

"That's horseshit, Elsword. What's your real reason?"

Elsword smirked marginally, turning his gaze on her instead. "Ah, Elesis. You know me too well." She crossed her arms menacingly.

"I just wanted to warn you."

"...About?"

He shrugged, shaking his head. "You'll see soon. Just be prepared. And I have taken no part in this whatsoever. Just wanted you to know that." He smiled a fake smile, bowing slightly.

"Donsaeng, what's the matter with you?"

"I'll be leaving now. Dad, Chung!"

* * *

"Shit!" Aisha hopped off the tall pole, crashing into the line of shaped mistletoe shrubs. The vehicle pulled away from the house, back into the direction it came from.

"FUCK! How the hell am I going to get home now?!" Aisha pushed herself off the shrubs, sweeping the pieces of sharp leaves off of her. "Why'd they leave so early! I only got the upstairs electricity and water off!" Her eyes were frantic and afraid. She threw slaps and punches across her face, muttering curses at her own stupidity.

Her phone rang loudly, chiming its tune when someone calls. "M-Mom?" Aisha tapped the Accept button cautiously, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Aisha?"

It wasn't her Mom..

"Eve?! Help me, Eve! I'm lost!"

"Aisha! Where are you?!"

"Eve, I was being stupid! I seeked revenge so I followed Elsword! I-"

The front door swung open from the house unexpectedly, causing Aisha to jump out her skin, dropping the only life line she had left, her phone.

"ELSSWOOORRD!" A lovely girl bursted out from the house, shouting curses and swears, looking down the street where the car once was. "Whenever he comes to my house, nothing good ever happens!"

She walked over to the electricity pole, grumbling. She climbed up quickly, like Aisha did but more fiercely. She twisted some wires together, joining them together again.

Aisha watched her in horror. _Is this... her house? _She let her thoughts get the best of her, stumbling over her own feet, snapping noisy twigs.

The girl turned her head in alarm, flying off the pole. "Who's there?" She snapped her fingers and a black claymore with streaks of red appeared. She gripped it firmly, raising it higher.

Aisha held her breath, praying for the best to happen. She slowly slid off the thin tree, to go hide behind the enormous oak in front of her, but the claymore slashed upon it, stopping her.

"Who are you?" The voice called out defiantly.

Her eyes widened in fear, her heart banging hard against her ribs. "I-I'm Aisha."

"What are you doing here?"

"I..."

"Did you do this?" She pointed to the pole and the leaking water pipe.

She nodded slowly, her head hanging in shame.

"Why? And don't put your head down. It's bad posture."

Aisha lifted her head up slightly, staring at her heeled shoes instead. "I thought Elsword lived here."

"Elsword?" She laughed softly, with her claymore dispersing to thin air. "Let me guess. He did some pretty bad things to you?"

Aisha nodded again, still avoiding her maroon eye's piercing stare.

"So you followed him home to cut his electricity and water off?"

Aisha confirmed her question, mortified. _What's she going to do with me..? Please don't call the cops!_

"But instead, he saw you following him and he led you here. Correct?"

"...Yes." Aisha mumbled, feeling hatred rise up to her chest once again.

"Well, I don't blame you. Aren can fix it later. And as for Elsword.. he won't be able to feel his body again for a while." She sighed, stretching. "Do you know your way home?"

Aisha's calm, thankful eyes suddenly shaped into panicky ones. "No, I don't know Altera too well."

The women smiled softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I can take you home. Okay?"

Aisha nodded, returning her smile. She led them over to a white car in pristine condition, unlocking it, and placed herself behind the steering wheel with Aisha following slyly.

"Aisha, was it?"

Aisha turned her glance from the window, to the girl next to her. "Yes."

"I'm Elesis. Since your being terrorized by my obnoxious little brother, I'll help you."

Aisha smiled genuinely, happiness gleaming in her eyes. _So this is his older sister? She's absolutely nothing like him! She's far too sophisticated. _

"Thank you.. Elesis!"

"Call me eonni." (Eonni: What females call older females in respect or sisters xD my korean side is getting to me)

"E-Eonni?"

"Mm." She nodded once, beaming at Aisha. "Think of me as your older sister, alright?"

Aisha grinned, accepting her offer. "Thank you."

"Oh, Aisha, how'd you get here? I didn't see a car or anything."

"SHIT! My bike!" Aisha jumped up from her seat, her head colliding harshly with the car's low ceiling.

" I can just drop it off at Elrios High tomorrow for you. I have some business with Elsword anyway. Is that okay?"

"Hmm. Yeah." She rubbed her head slightly, frowning, realizing how embarrasing her sudden outburst was.

* * *

**THUNN THUN THUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. wasnt this a long chapter? yes yes it was canera. OH OH!**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**Raven: Reckless Fist**

**Forgot to put his class hehehehe :) Lol how stupid of me. Eleeessssssissss is here yayyy! *PARTY* Thanksgivings break is soo awesome staying up late, writing chapters then in the morning typing the A/Ns. THEN POSTTING ;D bad closing for the chapter but it was so long! Elesis is going to be a very important chara in this story, So she has to be introduced properlY! REMEMBER: SHE WILL BE SUPER IMPORTANT.**

**I LOVE ELESIS I WISH SHE WAS MY OLDER SISTER.**

**I went black friday shopping, didnt see rosie posie ): it was a sea of people. and i bought a shirt in the wrong freaking size. D;**

**Anyways. **

**Reviews to my AWESOMENESS Reviwers: (Aka my Best friends)**

**CodeMasterFiFi: NEW REVIEWERE *DIES OF HAPPINESS* THANK YOU SO SO MUCH :D I HOPE THIS WASNT TOO BORING FOR YOU! *SIGH***

**MiyuMelody: OHMYGOSH OKOKOK. YOU ARE FREACKING AWESOMENESS OK. NOT ME. XDDDD THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL *ROUND OF APPLAUSE***

**Ayaney: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY YOU REVIEWEDD! OH MER GAWD THANK YOU ;D I FEEL SO SPECIAL. YES WE ARE BESTFRIENDS! *EATS COOKIES* (: YOU ARE LITERALLY THE BEST AFJAFK ! ILYSM IN A NONHOMO WAY.*CRIES* **

**Hai Dhere: LOOOL I LOVE YOU AND YOUR NICOTINE PATCHES. (NO HOMO LIKE BEFORE)**

**DerpyKanshii: OMFG WAS IT ROSIES? OR ER MELODYRINN'S COUSIN? :D THANK YOU! **

**Starlovers: WHY DO I GET SOOOO EXCITED WHEN YOU REVIEW? THATS RIGHT COS UR REVIEWS ARE FREAKING AMAZING AND MAKE MY WHOLE WORL COMPLETE. XDDDD ONLY YOU WOULD ASK THAT, STARS. ONLY YOU. WELL I GUESS IN EVERY CHAPTER ILL JUST THROW IN A PRANK OR SO, UNTIL AISHA GETS VERY ANNOYED OF IT AND BOOM! SHE BLOWS UP.**

**MelodyRinn: LOL TAHNKS :D DONT WORRY UR STORYS REALLY GOOD.**

**Rinkushido: Thank you! xD I swear you give out the best advice! I'll do that. I just figured out how I'm truly going to start out all the drama! I'm so excited to type it all out! :D ~**


	9. Chapter 9

Aisha sat calmly in her chair chewing a piece of her red, scarlet sausage, when a silver haired girl knocked her front door down in a single kick. She sprinted into the small room, grabbing Aisha's collar. She hoisted her up in the air, panting gruffly, with Aisha's wooden chair knocked to the ground.

"Where the hell were you!?"

"Eve, no need to worry. I was fine." Aisha said, impatiently, brushing Eve's firm fingers away.

"What?! Aisha, you said you _needed _me! And all of the sudden you stop talking! Ignoring me!"

"Whaa? Oh, damn it! I left my phone at the house!" She turned her head left and right in alarm, uttering soft curses. She started at the tore down door, but Eve's hand stopped her.

"_Who's _house?" She was confused, clueless, and curious about what had happened to Aisha.

"Elesis! Long story, I'll explain later. She's coming to the school, I need to get going!" She swung her heavy, large bag over her shoulder, racing towards the door before she could be interrupted, with Eve quickly pursuing her into the balmy weather.

* * *

They arrived at the school quickly, as Aisha sat next to Eve on a tree, overlooking the immense parking lot. "Tell me now, Aisha! We have time on our hands. Tell me who this Ellie is?"

"_El-le-sis!_" Aisha pronounced clearly and briskly. "Anyway! Like I said, I sought revenge.. so I followed him and -"

"Aisha! Why would you make sucha dick move? Do you not know how brilliant your 'mortal enemy' is?!"

"Brilliant?! Eve, keep making comments like that, I won't tell you any more of my adventures!" She snapped crossly and brusquely.

Eve pursed her lips, mentally apologizing. "Right.. now where was I? Okay, turns out he saw me following-"

"Stalking, you mean?"

"EVE!"

"Sorry."

"He saw me _following _him, so instead led me to his older sister's house, Elesis, who lives in Altera."

"Woaah, he has a-?"

"Hold questions till the end please. So I cut off her utilities, thinking it was his house. You called me, she happened to come out at that time. I got a bit scared, dropping my phone. Long story short- She is now my older sister."

Aisha smiled bitterly, skimming her eyes across the lot. "So why is she coming up?"

"We... Elesis and I.. will be teaching that no good douche bag a lesson.." She gritted through her teeth. Two vehicles drove into the vacant area, a shiny white one, following a black one. "Ah! That's them!" Aisha hopped off the branch happily and skipped over to the two cars, beaming.

Eve slowly followed, staring mortified at the two redheads. A female version of Elsword.. She even shudders at that thought. But his older sibling was surprisingly very lovely! She was pulling his now, scarlet ear out the car.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

She released his throbbing ears harshly as soon as she had led him away from the safety of his car. "Noona, What the hell was that?" He rubbed his fingers against his ears sadly, pouting a bit.

Elesis pointed to a purplette who's eyes gleamed with amusement. "Eh? Why aren't you doing this to _her_? She cut off your water! Not me!"

"Yes, yes, but who had led her there?"

"What? So now you two are suddenly BFFLs or something?" Elsword scoffed, shaking his head. He turned his body to glare at the school instead. With Aisha perfectly seeing how pissed off he was.

"No.. Actually, I'm her eonni."

He turned around, disturbed majorly. His eyes showed that he found this confrontation of his Noona to be very irksome. "Lord, kill me."

Elesis smirked widely, placing her elbow on Aisha's shoulders without difficulty, since Aisha was very short. "And she's come here for an apology."

He sighed loudly and began chortling. "You're kidding, right?" Elesis raised her eyebrows at Aisha, while Aisha crossed her arms. "I'd like it now please.."

"Noona. C'mon. You really can't expect me to... Noona!" Elesis raised her left hand, outstretching it in front of her, and a black claymore appeared, pointing directly at his throat.

"Okay, Okay! I.. I'm sorry.. Aisha.."

"...For?" She swayed the black sword lower, tapping the back of his knees.

"For... giving you the urge to stalk me..."

She slapped him hard with the flat side of the cold metallic claymore, causing him no blood sheds whatsoever except maybe a bruise on his arm. "Alright! Fine! For.. coating you with flour.."

"... And?"

"What 'dyou mean _and?_"

"Ara.. Mr. Greer."

"Ok, that too then!" He grumbled, rubbing his head.

"You're awfully terrible at this apologizing thing. I hope you know that."

Elesis smiled happily, dissolving her claymore. "Now. If you two don't mind, I'm leaving. Aren is waiting.. Be good, Donsaeng." She flicked Elsword on the forehead harshly, before driving off into her car.

Elsword glared at Aisha, with an agitated gleam in his eyes. Aisha smirked the kind of smirk Elsword normally wore. And all of the sudden, out of thin air, they bursted into a raucous argument, flicking each other off.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU LED ME TO THE WRONG HOUSE!"

"DON'T ACT LIKE _YOU_ WERE THE VICTIM!"

Chung suddenly appeared behind Eve, grabbing her petite waist by surprise and pulled her closer to him."Er.. Guys? Can we not..?"

"YOU MADE ME BUY A NEW UNIFORM!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Eve bellowed, causing the two rambunctious teens to simmer down, still grumbling swears at each other. Eve and Chung hurriedly ran between them, taking their places. "See how nice it is? I really do love the sound you two make when you both shut the fuck up." Eve threw them a harsh fake smile, clenching her jaw tightly.

They both threw each other nasty glares and a mouthed curse before entering the school. And that's just how it was for the rest of the day. They couldn't past by each other without chanting swears, and to make it worse, they sat next to each there in almost every period! Ara constantly found herself stopping their stupid, unnecessary bickering.

_Riiiiinnnnggg! Riiiiinnnngg!_

"Finally!" The bell signifying the end of the day finally sounded, ringing through Aisha's ears loudly and sweetly; it was music to her ears. She began racing out the room to meet with Eve. "Aisha, wait."

"Ara?" She turned back into the room, confusedly. "Listen, Aisha. I... want you to understand that I didn't assign this to you.. But their have been a file of complaints from.. about 17 parents against _you_. And they want you to have a punishment for breaking their daughters ear drums and for... well obviously, calling them, _ahem_, 'Wenches'."

"Wha...What? Are you serious? You've go to be fu-!"

"Aisha! Enough with the language.. It's today, and you'll be scrubbing the bathrooms in the East Wing of the school. 3rd floor, you'll receive an hour to clean each, where you'll be locked in it so you don't get attempted to slack off."

"What the hell?! Honestly, I was being honest! Were they not wenches? Look at the way the dress!"

"Aisha I understand where you're getting this from, but.. _17 parents_! Not one, but 17! You really have no choice.. I'm sorry, I didn't assign this."

She began walking away, with her heel clicking on the wooden floor noisily. She suddenly stopped abruptly in her in steps, turning back to the infuriated girl behind her. "Oh, and the men's room too, if you don't mind."

* * *

"Yes, I actually DO fucking mind!" Aisha mumbled as she trudged over to the East Wing as she was told, with a bucket full of soapy water and a brush in her hand. "_17 parents complained! I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it!_" She mocked nastily. "WELL FUCK YOU." She snapped.

She hopped up the flight of stairs slowly, "_You have a punishment for breaking their daughter's eardrums__, _Well those ugly whores killed my fucking eyesight." She climbed all three sets of stairs, meeting Ara in front of the lady's room.

Ara sighed loudly, pity shown in her eyes. "Ready?"

Aisha clenched her fists tightly around the brush and the rusty handle of the bucket, trying her best not to strangle obsidian haired girl beside her. She ignored her, and entered the dirty, old tiled restroom.

"Begin. I'll be back in an hour to take you out."

* * *

**One boring ass hour later.. *sigh***

The heavy wooden door creaked open, with Ara standing impatiently in the doorway. "Done?"

Aisha raced out the bathroom, grunting uncomprehending words. Ara pushed the _men's _room open, nudging the reluctant Aisha in. She quickly slammed the door shut, clicking it's keyhole softly.

"Shit! What the hell died in here?!" Aisha pinched her nose with her fingers, spraying a bottle of Glade in the air. "Men are disgusting."

She pushed open the first stall, scrubbing the toilets while breathing out of her mouth. Then, moved onto the next.. She poked the heavy green plastic door open, revealing a boy dozing off on top of the closed toilet seat.

"YOU!" Aisha bellowed, raising the filthy toilet scrubber into the air. The redheaded boy shifted around on the toilet uncomfortably, his ruby red eyes fluttering open slowly. He groaned softly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes..

He pushed his body back, as close as he possibly could've to the toilet seat in alarm, with his hands raised as soon as he saw the brush. "Wha.. What are you doing with that..?" He whispered hoarsely.

She pointed the filthy tool closer at him, aiming straight for his face. She smiled, amusement flashing in her eyes. "Oh.. I call this.. Getting _even_..."

He felt stupid. Like an idiot. He's been so carefree so laid back, never bothered to watch his back. And now, this... girl? Can he even use that word? This.. fruit has finally done it. He had never liked grapes.. She had finally found a way to actually get back at him. History has been made; the first time he had ever lost... to someone.

But how did she know he was here?

"Getting..." He gulped nervously. "Even?"

She nodded slowly, with a thin purple eyebrow raised high up on her forehead.

"H-How'd you know I was here..?"

"I didn't. It was perhaps a coincidence. But clearly a useful one.. no?" Now, the stained white scrubber was inches away from his beloved face, the horrible stench making its way up his nose. "And what are you doing here anyway? Was it you who made this restroom smell like a skunk's house?"

"No..! I only come here for naps from detention.. since it's hardly used and always vacant.." He slowly slid his feet onto the toilet, boosting himself against the wall, and jumped up onto the top of the toilet. Aisha acted immediately, placing the scrubber next to him, forcing him to stop in his tracks or else, he would've ran straight into it.

"What the hell are _you _doing in the men's rest room?" He rapidly changed the subject, silently plotting his escape.

"I've scrubbed 26 toilets with this." She jerked her head, referring to the disgusting tool beside the terrified boy. "Because of this arrogant dunce made me supposedly 'break everyone's eardrums'. But I guess that's okay now.. Since I'll be avenging myse-!"

Elsword threw a Rune at the brush besides him, knocking it out her hands and jumped over the stall's wall, crashing onto the neighboring toilet. Aisha growled menacingly, kicking the stall he was now sheltering open.. but he wasn't there.

Aisha's eyes widened in shock. "Shit!"

* * *

**Well this chapters been awfully long... so lets end it right here! ~ making 2 parts to this chapter then..? I realized only parts with elsword and aisha involved are the fun ones xDD**

**Im DYING to see catching fire. Rosie said it was good! But there were some parts in it she didnt like. and that there were scary monkeys? shes not good at explaining things. xDD Anways! Was it good? Im thinking about seeing it next saturday. **

**SCHOOL IS COMING ON MONDAY. *PLACES GUN ABOVE EAR, PULLS TRIGGER* my heart is literally crying and crushed to a million pieces. no more staying up late till 2 AM reading stories and writing. :'( **

**F.M.L. **

**Reviews to My Friends :D~**

**MiyuMelody: xDDD THANK U U TOO ARE AWESOMENESS, MY FRIEND. YOU SHOULD WRITE A STORY ABOUT THAT XDD ID TOTALLY READ IT. BUT MAYBE ON THE WAY TO HUNTING HIM DOWN, THEY FALL IN LOVEE! YES THATS FANTABULOUS. **

**DerpyKanshii: I KNEW IT :D SHES TOO NICE. THANK YOU! xDD **

**Ayaney: *CRIES TEARS OF JOY* IKR I LOVED THE IDEA OF HAVING ELESIS HELP AISHA OUT A BIT. :D BC ELSA WILL HELP AISHA OUT BIG TIME IN THE NEAR FUTURE OF THE MESSY DRAMA. **

**Rinkushido: thaanks ~ i wasted my whole break writing it xD Aww bye ): school sucks *jumps off cliff***


	10. Chapter 10

Aisha backed away from the empty stall quietly, but her soft footsteps still can be heard as they echo off the blue tile walls. She crept over to the next one, kicking it open harshly with her guard on. _Where is he!? He couldn't have gotten out..._

* * *

Elsword covered his mouth to silence his breathing. He pushed his back farther into the wall behind the moldy black trashcan that he was sheltering behind. He reached for the door knob, shaking it frantically. _It's locked.._

A hand slapped his own forcefully, beginning to attack the frightful boy with the filthy brush but missed desperately. He continually ducked jumped, and slid against the slippery wall. "Damn-you-Stand-still!" Aisha bellowed, grunting with every strike she does.

"STOP! I... I COMMAND MY SLAVE TO STOP!"

She shockingly withdrew her attack, penetrating her irises into his own. "What?" The corner of her mouth twitched as the temple on her forehead bulged out bright blue.

He pushed her hand holding the weapon down slowly, with a smug look on his face. "I-I'll help you clean the...bathroom." You could tell he resented himself horribly for saying this. Such hesitancy was shown in his words that she knew it was something he definitely did not want to do.

She squinted her eyes, considering his offer thoroughly. After what seemed to be millenniums, she finally said, "..Fine. But you're doing the toilets." She handed him the brush, with the fake smile on her face.

* * *

Elsword sighed as he stood up to stretch his aching body. He had been crouched down for what felt like hours, attempting to clean the short toilets. But finally, he was done. He strode out the bathroom, preparing to call for his slave, but stopped when he saw her huddled under the sink, with her head on her shoulders. She breathed rhythmically, with the Windex bottle still clutched in her hands.

He shook his head softly, uttering a soft _Tch, tch, tch.. _He stooped down in front of her and pushed a strand of sweat drenched hair behind her ears. He lifted a pigtail up, brushing her face starting from her forehead down and paused at her...

Lips.

He stared at the plump, pink chapped lips, frowning slightly. His fingers dropped the bundle of hair, reaching instead for her chin. He looked down at his shoes, trying to find out what emotions he was feeling. Embarrassment? Desire? Agitated? He didn't understand, he was too baffled by his own thoughts to notice a pair of eyes flickering open. Strong, powerful calves kicked him away violently, followed by a stream of scolding. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She placed her fingers where his used to be, her eyebrows dipping to form wrinkles.

"Aigoo...!" He rubbed his stomach sadly, annoyance flashing in his eyes. "You had sweat on your chin, I was only trying to wipe it off!" He lied.

"Didn't I say never to touch me?!" She snapped.

"Well-!" He began, but halted as soon as the wooden door swung open with Ara standing in the doorway.

"E-Elsword?!"

Aisha jumped up, avoiding explaining what had just happened. "I'm done now. Right?" But Ara ignored her, only having eyes for Elsword.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, were you in here? When I locked her in?" Ara ran the tip of her pen down the clipboard absentmindedly. Elsword nodded, throwing Aisha a look full of despise.

"Hmph. She attacked me too. Twice, in fact."

Aisha scoffed loudly, with her hands tightening into fists. "Eh? You pesky dog, don't-!"

"Enough, Aisha! Just accept full responsibility for your actions!" Ara's kind face had changed. It looked much older, like a parent's while bawling their children. "Now! Get out of here, we'll discuss this tomorrow. The school doesn't allow students here until a couple more minutes. I advise.. you wouldn't want to get caught."

She left first, with her heels clicking noisily on the glazed floor. Aisha didn't even bothered to give him a cold glare. She just callously walked out the room. She huffed down the stairs leaving him behind, until she heard voices soothing each other from a nearby classroom.

"I've really missed you, Oppa." A feminine voice whispered softly, but loud enough for it to reach Aisha's curious ears.

"I know.. I've miss you too." Another voice replied quietly, but somehow this voice.. was familiar. She nervously peeked her head only to witness two beings standing in a far away corner, embracing each other. All she saw was the back of a long blonde haired girl with her small arms wrapped around a tall guy's neck. She couldn't quite make out the guy..

"Who're you stalking now?"

Aisha jumped, slamming her head onto the metal door knob. She grabbed the annoying boy's wrist, yanking it away from the door and ran down the rest of the stairs before she could hear the couple's suspicion.

She slapped the side of his head roughly.

"What the hell is your problem?! Goddamn." Aisha hollered in a whisper while they both rubbed their aching heads.

"Ow...! Not only are you clumsy and clueless. You're also really nosy!"

"Hey!" She raised her hand, threatening to plummet it against his head again. She looked at her hand crossly, before dropping it. "Stay out of my business."

She hit her shoulders onto his harshly and walked away. "Bitch..." She muttered under her breath.

She began making way for the entrance until she saw her classmate, Apple Fuchsia, who had light pink hair. Apple was taping up glittery posters.

"Hi, Apple."

Apple turned around to face Aisha. She smiled pleasingly, returning her greeting. "Hello, Aisha!"

"What's this..?"

"Oh! It's the Junior's dance. Next Friday." Apple informed.

"Dance?"

"Mm. I hope you can make it!" She gave Aisha another bright smile before leaping off eagerly to finish her task.

_I can't go with Eve. She's probably going with Chung.. maybe I can go with Raven..? _Aisha's lips slowly formed a soft smile. _Yes.. I'll definitely ask Raven!_

* * *

***siiiggggh* Whatta longass week. **

**My birthday was this week. I was one of those jerks who only gave cupcakes to those who i liked :3**

**Nevertheless, I have made a new story! Whhhaaa, Two stories at once? yeah, I know but it couldnt wait. It's a CHEVE story one of the best pairings on earth hooly sht. **

***AHEM HEM HEM* triple throat clearing. Yeah, their pediatrician surgeons and everything conflict between Hamel & Altera kingdoms once again. Blah Blah Blah, Chung breaks his engagement with his fiance Ara to marry Eve **

**Anywaysss. :D**

** Reviews to My Reviews: **

**Ayaney: :DDD Guess whos the love birds in the classroom? Well, its gonna make Aisha very unhappy. KYAAA I SAW CATCHING FIRE EARLIER. IT WAS BEAUTIFUL! SHE LOOKED REALLY PISSED IN THE END. its sooo good! I love finnick so much me and rosie love finnick odair. Finnick Odair. Finnick Odair. Sam Claflin **

**Rinkushido: yes it is the climax (: Ill take the next step in their relationship in the following chapter. At the dance and everything. well he doesnt love her yet. but they definitely will have a confronting, youll see i dont want to spoil the plot.. :$ Im so excited to write the ending thats where all the real drama comes out. Thanks for you advise! :D**

**Starlovers: While I was reading this, I could actually imagine someone ramming their heads into their surroundings, it made me very amused. xDDD YOUR NOT LATE. in fact Im late for not updating as fast as before! Your one of my few active reviewers, ILYSM BC U R AWESOME. SO DONT KILL URSELF. **

**MelodyRinn: YES. She actually told me that. xDD she said itd be good in my story. I did watch catching fire and me and rosie basically made a fanclub for FINNICK ODAAIIIRR. but i think shes the bigger fan. She obsessed. and that fucking monkey scared me. Only i didnt scream. **

**Arrow-Chan3: xDDDD THAT MADE ME LAUGH. THANK YOU FOR JUST SAYING THAT. and ive been meaning to ask this before.. :$ but... what is ganbatte? **

**DerpyKanshii: I WILL DIE BC OF SCHOOL *PLACES GUN IN MOUTH* And I hate those monkeys! Although I didnt scream xD I read the book and i really wanted to hear peeta say "mon-hee" but he didn't. So aw. But now i understand why Mags welcomed her death in that poisonous gas. I finished monking jay and it was BEAUTIFFFFUUUL.**

**MiyuMelody: Heheehehe Yes she is elemental master! :D They did have a small fight but she lost): Remeber? ;D im pooped becos of school so my reviews will be ... unhyperactive *gulps* THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH. BUT U ROCK. OK? OK. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Eve. Are you going to the dance on Friday?"

Aisha and Eve sat on the top of their favorite tree, sipping from juice boxes. Eve was staring at a towering silver skyscraper, deep in her thoughts. Eve merely grunted confusedly, indicating to Aisha that she wasn't listening at all and to repeat it.

Aisha sighed deeply before taking her shoulders and shaking it roughly. "Aish! **(A/N: this is not her name its just a fustrated noise** **:D)** Where is your mind today?!"

Eve barely shrugged Aisha's firm grip off before frowning slightly. "What's wrong, Eve?" Aisha asked gently.

She only looked at Aisha in her pokerface briefly before turning away. "Tell me what you were asking first. I'll tell you what's going on.."

"Alrighty then.. Well, I was wondering if you were going to the dance with Chung?"

Eve nodded once and smiled. "You know, Aisha, you can join us."

"No." Aisha spoke firmly and confidently, with took Eve by surprise and hurt. "I don't mean it like that. I... I'm asking Raven if he wants to go with me."

Eve lifted her mouth from her clear plastic straw and simply glared at her. "You're taking Raven?"

Aisha nodded happily, not noticing Eve's reaction since she was looking the opposite way. "Now, your turn. What was it you had to say?"

* * *

Flashback...! (A Couple of Days Ago)

"Eve. Who does Aisha like?" Chung's childish voice asked. His hands were swinging back and forth as they interlaced with Eve's. His smooth blonde hair ruffled in the wind as his eyes twinkled with curiosity.

Eve pursed her lips and began pondering in her mind. But then said, "I... I think Raven. We've never really met him before. He's quiet."

"Raven?" Chung stopped walking and stood with Eve in the middle of the road.

"Yes. I believe so. Why?"

Chung bit his lower lip, deciding to tell her or not. "Well.. I trust you not to tell anyone. Not even Aisha.." Chung stared at Eve's face for a while, trying to read her mind.

"Alright. I won't."

That relaxed Chung. His body lost all its tension and began leading her down the sparkling streets again. "He... already has someone to go with. Don't ask me who. Or how I know. Just make sure she doesn't go with him."

* * *

Eve squirmed nervously in her seat on the rough bark."Aisha. I was thinking.." She spoke hesitantly, "Why don't you go with someone else? Why Raven?"

"Eve. Do you not understand? He's a nice person."

"I mean.. You've just met him and you're starting to get.. stalkerish already."

"Oi! When I was coated in flour, he cleaned me while everyone else laughed. You didn't even help me. I like him. That's that. " She stroke the silk cloth in her skirt pocket sadly.

* * *

The next day.. (Tuesday, 3 days till dance)

Aisha stood anxiously besides the wooden bench in front of a rippling lake. She occasionally peered at the lovely house parallel from her but saw no one each time. She checked her watch for what felt like the umpteenth time. She's been here waiting for 30 minutes.. School's about to begin.

So she stomped disappointingly to school, hopefully she'll see him there. And throughout the whole day, she spun her head in different directions, trying her best to find a black haired boy..

She left early for Talents Class and sat outside on top of the hill where she had had her outburst. Where Raven had taken his time and wiped her clear of flour with just a small handkerchief. A handkerchief that still laid in her pocket. But now where was he?

A swarm of talkative boys crossed the rocky pavement near the gym and she spotted the spiky black hair with a streak of white. "Raven!" She bolted to the crowd and tugged on his uniform's sleeve. He looked back curiously, but smiled gently when he saw it was her.

"Can we talk?"

He nodded and left the cluster without a word. He sat beside her on the bench, waiting for her to begin.

"So.. Raven. The dance's this Friday.. and I was wondering.." And that was enough. He knew what she was trying to say, so she stopped.. waiting anxiously for his answer.

His amber colored pried open in surprise, and his mouth hung open. "A-Aisha.. I-"

"Surely, Raven, you're going to accept her kind invitation?" A delicate and flowly voice called out. A beautiful girl with sea green eyes and long shiny blonde hair stood before Aisha. She was tall and skinny, with a glow in her dewy skin.

Aisha stared curiously at the gorgeous female, wishing she looked like that. But quickly burned with humiliation about being heard.

"Rena..." Raven said quietly. "You know I-"

"Don't reject a nice and pretty girl. Don't you know better than that?" The girl Rena gave Aisha a warm smile that somehow gave Aisha confidence.

Raven pursed his lips and looked at the grass. "Raven, it's okay if you don't want to." Aisha said in her best happy voice.

"Nonsense. He doesn't have anyone to go with now. He'll go with you. Right, Raven?"

"Hm.. Okay. I'll go with you.. Aisha." Raven finally spoke up. "And Rena. We'll talk later."

* * *

Elsword leaned on the tree he was hiding behind while eavesdropping. There was a pang of jealousy in his chest. He waited patiently for the threesome to depart the bench, before kicking the tree angrily. His eyes were frustrated and confused, so was his mind.

"You're upset. Why?"

Elsword spun his head around and glared at Chung. "How long have you been there?" Elsword snapped.

Chung grinned at him, showing his white teeth. "Long enough to see you being a stalker." Elsword sighed loudly, "Oh, I'm the stalker? You obviously don't know the meaning, Seiker." Chung approached Elsword, still smiling, and slapped a hand on his shoulder lightly. Elsword was about a head taller and had a lot more meat than Chung too. He was really skinny for a boy.

"Hey. Don't be mad at me. I'm just a witness here."

"For what?"

"For you liking Aisha."

Elsword wrinkled his brows and squinted into at him. _What are you up to, Seiker..? _"Who likes her?" He barked, "For all I know, she probably still wears training bras. She could even be a guy.. if it wasn't for her annoying mouse-like voice."

"Tch, Tch!" Chung ruffled Elsword's red hair playfully. "You notice every little thing too, don't you? You got it bad. You can't avoid it, so might as well enjoy it, right?" Chung gave him a taunting wink and left him, obviously satisfied with his work.

"This kid..!"

* * *

**THUN THUN TA DAAA! YES I FINISHED :D :D :D :D :D *THROWS PARTY* IM DECORATING MY CHRISTMAS TREE WHILE SKYPING ROSIEEE (: IM SOOO EXCITED. **

**anyways. 2 more weeks left of hell! (aka school) i wished weekdays and weekends switched. so theres 2 days of schooldays. *sigh* then id hate saturday which is my favorite day of the week. **

**IM SO SO SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IM GONNA START WRITING IT OK? OK. **

**Now... REVIEWS TO MY REVIEWS:)**

**MiyuMelody: LOL YEAH THE FIGHT WAS SHORT (: I WOULDNT BLAME YOU. I BASICALLY WANNA KILL ANYONE IN MY SCHOOL. EXPECT FOR MY FRIEND ;D ESPECIALLY IF SOMEONE BUMPS INTO ME. OF COURSE ID PUSH THEM BACK. and i really hate teachers. -.-**

**Arrow-Chan3: OHH! LOL THANKS! yes. it is (: im so excited for the next chapter since its the dance! Ill give it a twist and she'll begin to like him! **

**Tsurara-Okiwa Chan: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MY FRIEND? PROBABLY THE HARDEST THING ABOUT THIS STORY IS MAKING THEM BEGAN BEING NICE TO EACH OTHER. THERE FAR TOO MEAN RIGHT NOW. YES I DID LIKE CATCHING FIRE. I LOVVVEEE FINNNICK! I READ MOCKING JAY ALREADY! IM REALLY EXCITED FOR THAT MOVIE TOO. GOOD, HURRRRYYYY AND FINISH IT OK?**

**MelodyRinn: FINNICK CLUB! *sigh* if only the actor was a bit younger. preferably 14 instead of 27. I LOVE SAM CLAFIN AFJDSLKFJSAKLJFKSALJFKSAJDKF why do you feel bad for aisha? id feel bad for elsword becos she doesnt love him.. i hate it when ppl love the wrong partner. *o* **

**DerpyKanshii: II HATE THOSE MONKEYS! ive always wanted to move out and get monkeys! LIKE CHIMPS. NOT TTHOSE BABOONS IN THAT MOVIE! READ MOCKING JAY ITS SO GOOD. i hate how disrestectful they are to Finnick! his death was so SHORT. I WILL MAKE SUSAN COLLINS REWRITE THAT BOOK AND MAKE HIM LIVE.**


	12. Chapter 12

A purplette anxiously slipped on a pair of black heels and stood up slowly, feeling the blood rush down to her feet. She stared at her reflection once more, she wore a strapless lilac lace dress that Eve gave her and her curled hair was let down, instead of the usual pigtails. The wooden door swung open and Eve excitedly bursted in.

She also wore a strapless dress, but the top of hers was embroidered in golden jewels, white the thigh on down was just white lace. Her silver hair swung below her skinny waist as she smiled.

"Ready?" Her tone was dull, but Aisha noticed a hint of guilt in between.

Aisha nodded before following Eve out into their carriage. "You're really going with Raven, then?" Eve asked, for the 60th time.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure he's my date. Why do you keep asking? Do you think it's too good to be true?"

".. No. It's not that. Um..." Eve muttered. Her head was in the clouds these days. She always spoke to herself. "Let's just.. have fun. Alright?"

* * *

Elsword secured a black bow around his well fitted tuxedo. He brushed a couple strands of hair upward to match his dashing fohawk. He gripped the black marble countered sink and sighed.

He slowly straightened up and stared back at his reflection. "You... You've lost your taste in women." He whispered quietly. A big, fluffy white dog knocked the door open and began sniffing his shoes curiously. **(A/N: Not a maltese like my dog, but a lot bigger. Perhaps to his knees.)**

Elsword smiled gently before crouching down to level with the creature. He gripped its face firmly before frowning. "Podo,what do I do?"

Podo licked his master's hands as Elsword stood up again. "I'm leaving, Podo. You stay out of trouble. Understand?"

The loyal dog barked once noisily in response. Elsword pulled open the front doors before glancing back to see the back of his dog racing through the doggy door.

* * *

"Hello, Raven." Aisha entered the large Talent's classroom, hardly recognizing it as it was dressed in colorful balloons and streamers. The sides were scattered with circular tables with white spread cloths. There were beautiful blue roses blossoming in the center, setting off the decorations. But the middle of the room was cleared, for obviously dancers.

The lights were dim, but there were snow-like radiance floating around. Still, Aisha could see Raven clearly. He looked nervous and somewhat resentful. "Aisha." He grunted in greeting.

Eve wrapped her wrists around Chung's arms, who wore a white tuxedo, and left with him, sending a sorrowful smug smile towards Aisha. "Don't worry." Chung uttered, reading her mind. "His date evidently made him go with her. It'll end fine."

Rena caught a glimpse of the silent pair of Aisha and Raven, deciding to help them out a bit. "Aisha looks lovely. Doesn't she?" She nudged Raven's shoulders and jerked her head.

"Erm..." Raven flushed either angered, or embarrassed, she couldn't tell.

Rena kicked his shins harshly and said in gritted teeth, quickly blocking out his muffled sound of pain. "_Right_?"

"Y-Yeah!"

Rena smiled, satisfied with her work. "Now, I'll be going. There's some reporters here tonight. I'll have to avoid those."

She pinched Raven's cheeks and was lost in the crowd before Aisha could say anything. Aisha secretly sneaked a look at Raven's red face. "Who is she? You're... Noona, perhaps? Why is she so worried about reporters..?"

Raven stared back at Aisha, bewildered. "No! Of course not! But you really don't recognize her?"

Aisha shook her head softly and frowned. Raven grinned reproachfully, explaining, "She's a singer. A rather famous one, too."

Singer? So Rena's a singer...? Aisha was never really sucked into any type of music or celebrity. She had always preferred classical or instrumental. "Woah.. She's awfully pretty, too."

"I guess so." Raven said quietly.

A flash of red hair caught her attention as a tall figure entered the gym. He looked different; much more handsome and far more maturer, causing her jaw to drop. _What the heck?_

* * *

Elsword glared at the pair standing across the mammoth gym. He hastily grabbed a glass of clear liquid, quickly draining it. He slammed the wine cup down before leaving for the outdoors, beginning to feel dizzy.

* * *

"Ara, come here, sweety! Here, take a glass of champagne." Mrs. Ariel picked up a cup, taken from the section where Elsword had taken his swig from, and shoved it in Ara's hands.

"Doesn't this have alcohol in it?" Ara asked slowly.

"Yes, yes. It's for the teachers only, so don't worry. No student stupid enough would drink from there." Mrs. Ariel smiled gently and sipped from her own glass.

* * *

"Raven, I'm going to go outside real quick. It's kind of suffocating in here." Aisha said. The air was becoming humid and hot as it was becoming more and more crowded by a sea of people. She left quickly, breathing deeply as the fresh air raced up her nostrils.

She stopped as she heard low mumbling behind a nearby tree. She tiptoed cautiously over and saw Elsword stroking the smooth bark of the tree.

".. Hey! What... are you doing?"

Elsword turned around slowly and placed a boiling finger on her bony shoulders. "Oh... it's- it's you. Grape." He grunted.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" She snapped crossly, folding her arms.

"No, no. Look, you really do look like a grape. Seriously! Your dress matches you perfectly.." He began mumbling again, looking away from her.

Aisha scoffed before punching his shoulders lightly. Elsword stopped at her touch and gripped her shoulders rigidly. He spun her around, pushing her back against the tree. He slowly moved a hand beside her head and stared at her intensely, probably planning on what to do next.

Aisha's violet orbs widened in shock as Elsword's lips made contact with hers. After a while, she pushed him away harshly as he gave her a lopsided smile

He fell to her knees and stopped moving. He had fallen asleep. She bent down beside him and slapped his warm cheeks. ".. Are you drunk? Wake up!" She pressed a hand on his forehead. ".. He's burning up."

Aisha stared at his now messy hair and placed him in the soft grass. "Wait here. Don't move." She stood up and ran back into the noisy room, looking for a blonde boy and his ivory haired color companion.

"Chung!"

Chung stood up and bowed slightly. "Hello, Aisha!" He gave her his heart warming smile.

"Chung! Can you take Elsword home?" Aisha panted.

"Why? What happened?"

"I... I think he's drunk! He just collapsed, you need to take him home!"

Chung's smile slowly disappeared as he spoke up again, "Aisha.. I can't."

"Why _not_?!" Aisha threw him a furious glare.

"I'm waiting for Eve's parents to come. We're going out on a dinner later." Chung replied sadly.

Aisha frowned heavily as she felt guilt towards Chung. "Alright.. Where's his house then?"

"Hm? You'll really take him home?" Chung asked surprised.

Aisha reluctantly nodded. "You've seen the big house around the corner? The one with the palm trees, right? It's that one."

* * *

Aisha tossed the sleeping boy onto a garden cart and began wheeling him away. "So heavy.." She sighed. Elsword began tossing uncomfortably around in the cart, nearly dropping to the hard cement. She pushed him back into the center, scolding him, "Hey! Stand still, do you want to fall off?"

"How'd you get drunk anyways.. We're not even of age yet." She uttered, blushing heavily at the memory of her very first kiss.

Aisha soon arrived at the grand house, ringing the doorbell slyly. But no one answered. She twisted the golden knob hesitantly and fortunately, it was unlocked. Her eyes toured the elegant house slowly, sighing tiredly at the long flight of stairs before her. She began dragging him up the stairs, hoping and praying he wouldn't get rug burns.

She nudged a white painted door open, examining the room. It had a plain bed with no bed frames or anything, with red translucent curtains and a wide TV on a set of black drawers. It was definitely his. Surprisingly, it was very organized too.

She laid him on the navy blue covers, tugging off the thick black tuxedo jacket he wore. She went into the bathroom and quickly grabbed a towel, soaking it in cool water, then wrung it out.

She gently planted it on his head and stood up to leave. He abruptly grabbed her wrists tightly, whispering a quiet "Aisha."

She sluggishly sat back down on his bed and decided to stay until he fell asleep.

* * *

**This week has been passing by FAR too slowly. I have silent lunch until friday because I was supposedly talking with my mouth closed during the announcements. -.- **

**Im mentally arguing with myself with what I should do in the next chapter xDD i have two ideas, but idrk! Im not gonna tell you on here since id be spoiling it all! **

**Im so bipolar, wasnt i hyper on monday? school sucked the life outta me. **

**Reviews To My Reviews yaaaay: **

**Alice- Neko321: NEW REVIEWER! WELCOME! Yesss! itd so awesome because school sucks (: Id literally be saying "YAY ITS MONDAY!" **

**DerpyKanshii: I LOVE WHITE CHRISTMAS TREESS! DOES IT HAVE RAINBOW LIGHTS? YOUR SO LUCKY ALFJSKLFJA WHY DID U NOT HAVE SCHOOL?! ITS GETTING COLDER WHERE I LIVE. I THINK THERE WAS SNOW THIS MORNING. BUT BARELY ANY, ITS JUST THE GRASS WAS FROZEN. xDDD my mommas a bullhorn. I still love her (: **

**MelodyRinn: hhahaha theres this really awkward thing Im planning to happen for the next chappie :D Lol i think ud enjoy it, but you dont really like Akward do you? xD I realized not only guys are perverted, but girls are also perverted. Rosies perverted with guys, ya know... **

**Tsurara- Oikawa Chan: YOUVE NEVER BEEN ON! xDD your story is realy good, its perfectt! HURRY AND UPDATE, OKAY? well now shes getting a soft side for him (: as you can see from the passage above.. I LOVED THE CLIFFHANGER! PPL SAY THEY HATED THE ENDING, BUT THAT WAS MY FAVORTIE PART! ASIDE FROM FINNICK'S SUGARCUBES, OF COURSE. **

**Starlovers: YOU SHOULD UPDATE, ALRIGHT? THERES PROBABLY TENS AND HUNDREDS OF PPL WAITING FOR YOU. ITS OKAY! I HATE HW. AISHA WILL DEFINITELY SUFFER LATER ON. COS BEING IN LOVE WITH ELSWORD COSTS ALOT. ;D I ALSO REALLY LOVE #3! THAT REMINDS ME OF INSIDIOUS WHEN YOU SAID THE CONSQEUNCES PART, NO? HOW JOSH TRIED TO KILL THE OLD MAN. ITS PRETTY VIOLENT.. **

**Arrow-Chan3: HAHAHA IK I WANTED TO MAKE CHUNG THE PERSON THAT PULLS THEM TOGETHER. AND HE WAS THE PERSON! I LOOOVEEE CHUNG SO SO SO MUCH!**

**Rinkushido: YOU'RE BACK! :D Also, Raven doesnt love Aisha. But a fight will break out among them. (: He loves Rena, but she made them go together. Aishas gonna realize their dating soon, and thatll hurt her. But thanks for your advice! They really do give me ideas, see I wasnt even gonna have them do a fight but now I guess I am ~ HAVE FUN AT SCHOOL, OK? No, no one has fun at school. **

**MiyuMelody: GRRR I HATE SCHOOL! SO SOO SO SO BAD. HAHA THANKS! ;D ME TOO! ILY BESTEST FRIEND, YOUR AWESOMENESS!**

**MelodyRinn: (Rosie) Tch, Tch. Nosy, because youre too slow! XDDD AND HURRY AND UPDATE UR STORY. see, you are slow! Btw, isnt it awesome that I know you so well, I can tell you both apart?**


	13. Chapter 13

"Eh!? Elsword!" The door swung open violently, slamming a dent into the wall. Chung and an old wrinkled man in his silk red robes appeared in the doorway with their jaws wide open, staring at the pair sleeping side by side on the bed.

The irated man quickly trudged towards them, sliding his furry slippers against the wooden floor. "ELSWORRD! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! DON'T THINK YOUR OLD ENOUGH FOR SEX!" The man hollered noisily.

Violet lashes began fluttering open like a butterfly's wings as the shrieking made way into her ears. She sat up slowly, stretching out her arms and legs until she bumped into a body... A body?!

She hopped out of the bed, staring from Elsword to the old man. Her expression quickly morphed into Chung's and the man's. The old man scanned her, head to toe, with a look of utterly disgust. "YOU!" He jabbed an old, but stiff finger into her shoulders, knocking her back slightly. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!"

Aisha tried uttering something, anything, but all she could manage was an aspect of pure terror.

"AIGOO! THIS USELESS BOY!" The man yanked the still sleeping boy's covers off and slapped his buttocks vigorously. Elsword moaned, waving his hand to tell the man to go away. The man harshly slammed the hand down and pulled Elsword's ears. "GET UP!"

Elsword yelped, sheltering his ears as soon as the man released it. "WHO IS _SHE_?" He pointed his prune like finger towards the terrified Aisha again.

"Eh? How'd she get in here?" Elsword muttered confusedly.

"PRETENDING YOU DON'T KNOW?!" The man's hands made contact with Elsword's red cheeks. "ARE YOU MARRIED, BOY?!"

"Ouch! No, of course not!" Elsword retorted, "What?"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU GOING AROUND HAVING SEX? DO YOU JUST HAVE SEX WITH ANYONE YOU MEET?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elsword asked hoarsely as he stared at Aisha with humiliation.

Chung quickly got in between the man and Elsword, draping an arm around them both, and began explaining nervously, "Grandfather.. Elsword was drunk yesterday. Aisha, wasn't that what you told me?"

Aisha hesitantly nodded as the old man's old glossy beady eyes turned to her. Chung continued, "Yes.. And Aisha, you took him home since I couldn't?" Aisha nodded again, but this time more boldly.

"And I'm assuming you stayed to watch over him?"

"Yes.." She mumbled faintly avoiding the old man's cold glare.

"So she slept with him?!" Grandfather snapped.

"No! I must've crawled on there or something! I would never...!" Aisha tried to explain.

"Grandfather, she's a friend of mine at school. Believe me, she wouldn't do that. She really hates him." Chung said, nodding at Elsword. "They'll probably kill each other off if they ever get the chance."

Grandfather moved his icy scowl instead to Elsword. "And how did _you_ get drunk..?"

Elsword frowned slightly and scratched the back of his head bewilderingly. "I.. don't really remember exactly. I think I drank something that had alcohol in it... Oh! I drank a glass from the teacher's section." Elsword chuckled nervously.

"Idiot." The man grumbled as he began making way towards the door. "Oh... If you don't want your mother hearing about this... there's a small price to pay." He added, winking.

"Aish! Grandfather, is it..?" Elsword whined.

"You betcha'!" Grandfather replied, snickering as he danced out the room, shouting, "I'll see you next Saturday!"

Elsword flopped back on his bed, moaning into his pillow. Chung glanced awkwardly at Aisha and slapped a hand on her shoulders.

"What... What is he making you do?" Aisha asked quietly.

Chung beamed at her, prodding Elsword with his feet. "Go on, tell her."

Elsword slowly sat up, looking miserable. "Feet... massage." Elsword gagged.

Aisha tried her best to hold in her laughter, but it didn't work. Soon enough she was chortling loudly along side Chung.

".. Hey! And who's fault was that?!" Elsword growled.

"Yours, actually! You made me stay back! Mumbling nonsense.. Do you really not remember anything?" She asked hopefully.

"No." He said. He stood up and began turning his neck. "Ah, what an uncomfortable sleep. My aching head.." He murmured.

"Uncomfortable?! You hogged all the space!" Aisha flared.

Just when Elsword was about to retaliate, a furry white dog came in, licking Elsword's face happily. "Podo!" Chung sang as he sat beside the dog.

"Huh? Podo?" Aisha slammed her fists into Elsword's abdominal when she realized what the dog's name meant. "Podo!?" She shrieked.

Elsword rubbed his stomach sadly before flicking a mini fireball at her. "What the hell was that for?"

Aisha shook angrily, finally recovering her normal state and attitude towards Elsword. "You named your dog _Podo_?!" She barked.

"Podo..?"

Chung began chuckling as he understood why Aisha got offensive. "Elsword. What does Podo mean in Korean?"

Elsword frowned, "Oh! It means.."

Aisha raised her hand again, threatening to slap him again until he shouted, "No! I didn't name him after you! I had him two years ago! It's just a big coincidence!"

"How is it a big coincidence?! Of course you named him Grape to taunt me!" She barked.

"I named him Podo because of his round eyes! They're like Grapes!" Elsword interpreted, pulling the thick blankets to defend his already bruised face.

She squinted from him to her hand, slowly retreating. The dog turned its fluffy head towards her with its tongue lolling out its mouth. It sniffed her hands bizarrely.

Aisha slyly squatted down to level up with the dog and began stroking its long fur. It really did have great round eyes.

Chung's phone rang a catchy dainty rhythm as he pulled it to his ears. "Yeah... Alright.. I'll be there. Bye. Love you too."

He stood up abruptly, smiling at them. "I gotta go. Eve's waiting for me.. Will you two be okay alone?"

"Actually, I'll be leaving soon.." Aisha said.

"Alright, then! Bye!" He waved happily before exiting, leaving the two alone.

"He likes you." Elsword belatedly said, shattering the silence.

"Really?" Aisha piped up gleefully. "Podo... I like you, too." She whispered as she scratched his ears.

Elsword stood up, opening up the doors to the bathroom and turned on the silver faucets, splashing his face with refreshing cold water.

Aisha peered anxiously into the tiled room and began flushing madly as she saw him unbuttoning his shirt. _Should I leave now.. or what? _

Elsword came back in a while later with a new T-Shirt on. "You're wondering if I actually did remember what happened yesterday?" He asked, shuffling loudly through his drawers.

Aisha nodded even though his back was turned away from her. Elsword hesitated before saying, ".. Sorry." Apparently, he did remember.

She paused and quickly stole a ghastly glance at him. "For what?" She inquired.

"For taking your night away from you." He answered quietly as he handed a bag of sour gummy watermelons to her. She accepted it cautiously. "I didn't poison it, you know."

She smiled sheepishly, suddenly feeling bad. She plopped one in her mouth, sucking on its delicious sour powder. "It's fine. It would've been really awkward anyways." She told him, ignoring his previous statement.

"..How?"

She pondered a little bit before confessing, "Raven likes someone else.. Not me."

Elsword nodded and patted her head. "I know how it feels."

She raised her eyebrows towards him. This was their first normal conversation.. Where she didn't blow her top off.. _yet_. "You do?"

"Yeah.. I think I like someone. But she doesn't acknowledge me. Not even a little bit.. In fact, she hates me." He finished lamely.

This comment had Aisha taken back, absolutely shocked. "Someone rejected _you_?" She gasped.

"Sorta."

"Hey! You're actually a really gloomy guy, aren't you? Lighten up a bit!" She advised merrily, as she nudged his elbows. "You've never tried asking her out, so how would you know she'd shoot you down? Don't be such a coward."

Elsword smiled, not a mimicking smirk, but a smile. A genuine smile. Why doesn't he do this more often..? He even has dimples too! "Podo, what do you think?" He asked the dog, ruffling it's snowy fur.

Podo threw a paw on Elsword's arm quickly, jerking its head back. "See? Podo thinks you should do it." Aisha laughed.

Elsword looked at Aisha who was still adoring his pet. She attempted to steal a glance at him but instead she was startled by the fact that he was already eyeing her. Her lilac eyes flitted away, but his remained on her.

"I... er.. I'm gonna go now. My mom's probably going to kill me when I get home." Aisha stammered, as she hugged Podo tightly, whispering a promise to meet again soon. "And.. Elword? Can we pretend that this never happened?"

Elsword nodded awkwardly as she left, deciding _not _to walk her to the door. That'd probably lead to even more awkwardness. Besides, she can find the way out by herself fine.

* * *

**I really like Grandfather, don't you? ;D I think he was a very nice touch. Loud asian grandparents are always funny! Like my grandma. **

** Hahaha yeah they slept together, but don't you think wrong. -.- nothing happened... **

**Podo means Grape in Korean. (: Coincidence? I think not... **

**Hahahaha, It's actually Sunday, Dec 15 at 11:48 PM. Not whenever I decide to post it! One more lousy ass week and WE'LL BE DONE! Gosh damn im so done with school.**

**Next chapter.. will probably be one of the most weirdest ones ive ever written!**

**Okkkkkkkay. Now REVIEWS TO MY REVIEWS~~ **

**Alice- Neko321: XDDD HAHAAHA! I THOUGHT IT WAS PRETTY HILARIOUS. He only drank one wine cup too.. O_O **

**Desuchi: Ohhhhhh myyyyy gaaawd. I read your story Feline Trouble & IHY/ILY! It was actually recommended by someone! xDD I LOVED THEM! UPDATE, UPDATE! Hahah, thank you! xDDD I'll definitely be waiting for your story, also! **

**DerpyKanshii: IS THE TREE BY THE WINDOW? OR IS IT JUST IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM? YES, DRUNK ELSWORD KISSED HER AND GAVE HER AN UGLY SMILE (: WHY WONT IT SNOW WHERE I LIVE?! YOUR SO LUCKY IM SO JEALOUS RIGHT NOW I ENVY YOU. I HATE MY TEACHERS SO MUCH D: BIPOLAR BUDDIES *HIGH FIVE***

**MiyuMelody: Raven x Aisha are a terrible match! xDD One of my least favorite, actually. Aside from Elsword x Rena. That's gross. xDDD THEY CANCELED CHRISTMAS LUNCH?! WTF THAT IS NOT OK. have you ever tried eggnog? I dont even know what it looks like but it sounds interesting! xDD NO U R AWESOME OK, FRIEND? **

**Arrow-Chan3: AAAAAHHHH I GET SO EXCITED WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEWS! XDDD YOUR OWN OF MY SUPER DUPER ACTIVE REVIEWERS! ILYSM BESTIE! ;D YOU ARE MY DONGSAEN AND I AM SENIOR! **

**Crimsonic Dark Agressor: Hi there new reviewer! :D Want some cookies? *Holds out tray of cookies* xDD oh my god you know that one person that makes your day? yeah, well thats you xDD this is close to rape, no? i mean they slept with each other when they're how old.. 17?**

**Starlovers: I'M SOOO SORRY! I FORGOT TO REPLY, I ACTUALLY DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT A GUIDE IS BECAUSE IM THAT DUMB. D; PM ME AGAIN, OK? IM SO SO SORRY FRIEND. I FEEL SO TERRIBLE, YOU DONT UNDERSTAND! HAHAH THANK YOU FOR YOUR SWEET REVIEW! IT ALWAYS MAKES ME SO HAPPY! **


	14. Chapter 14

Monday..

Aisha tiredly stomped into Mrs. Ariel's class alone, being weighed down heavily by her oversize book bag. She ignored Elsword, living up to her oath to completely wash away the memories of Friday night. She bent over to place her book bag down, as Elsword began staring intently at something...

"What do you think you're looking at?" Aisha snarled as she turned back to see Elsword examining her bottom.

"There's a-" He began.

"Pervert!" Aisha shouted, covering her body with her hands.

Elsword sighed, looking away from her. "If I really wanted to look at someone that way, it wouldn't be you."

"You pervert!" She repeated, overlooking his last statement.

* * *

Aisha and Eve walked in the Talent's gym, far too busy buzzing noisily about what had happened in first period for Aisha to notice a sign. She walked into it clumsily, knocking it down.

Eve helped her pull it up as it read "HAVE A SEAT ON THE FLOOR. THE INSTRUMENTAL PERFORMANCES WILL SHARE WHAT THEY HAVE ACCOMPLISHED SO FAR." They sat in the center of the gym as the class began filing in noisily.

Ara must've thought the sign was self explanatory, because she didn't go into further details. She simply called out the groups up to the front of the class and they preformed one of their songs.

Eve's violin cluster was the fourth to preform. Their violins were strung out beautifully, with the plucking parts nice and choppy. Last but certainly not least... Piano's turn. Aisha stood up with a Christmas song book hugged tightly to her chest. The class began chortling and snickering loudly, most likely at her. _What the hell did I do now..? _

Elsword rushed to her side, pushing his thin book on her butt. "Don't move it!" He hissed as Aisha attempted to push him away. They began kicking aside the crowd, making way to the grand piano ahead. He quickly pushed her down the creaky wooden seat as they began stroking the keys.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aisha whispered sharply through gritted teeth once the piano echoed throughout the gym.

"Saving your dignity." Elsword muttered back in reply as he reached to the left for the deepest key.

"What?" Aisha snapped.

"You're skirt..." He grunted.

"What, is it too short?"

Elsword began smirking, apparently extremely entertained.

"... Tell me!" She demanded as she was tempted to punch him hard in the stomach but held herself back due to the current performance they were giving.

"Nice teddy bear underwear." He murmured, beginning to laugh himself.

"Teddy bear..?" Aisha had only one hand gliding across the piano as the other felt her behind. Her hands came across a large slit in the silk skirt with threads hanging there uselessly.

Aisha froze, with her face mortified, leaving Elword to play the finale himself. The class broke into applause, of course only because Elsword was in there. They began shouting inaudible things to Aisha, making her feel even more humiliated.

Elsword began stripping his own blazer off. "Here. Tie it around your waist." He told her dully as he held it out to her. "I can't follow you around and hold a book up to your butt all day." She slowly gripped it, as he left with the rest of the crowd.

* * *

"OI! I'M SO EMBARRASSED!" Aisha moaned as she buried her face into her bed.

"Aisha, what happened?!" Her mom asked as she walked into the room, hearing Aisha's weepings.

Aisha's body swung back up as she held out her bottom to her mom. "LOOK!" She pointed to the rip and began making her miserable sounds again.

"... Did you go to school like that?"

"YES! AS A MATTER OF FACT, I DID!"

Her mother raced out of the room, bursting with shrill laughter, which only made Aisha glow bright red with anger. "MOOOOOMM! YOU KNEW IT HAD A TEAR IN IT, DIDN'T YOU?!" She hollered. She scratched her hair angrily. "AIIISH! SO... Y- YOU'RE SO OBNOXIOUS!"

* * *

Aisha tossed the fine stitched jacket onto a wooden desk, causing the thin books on Elsword's desk to flop off. She huffed loudly as she plopped down next to him.

"Ahem... You're welcome." He whispered, still reading his small hardback book.

"I didn't say thank you." She noted, pulling out her own book. He placed his book down, with its spine upwards, and took out a thin sheet of paper. He began scribbling and sketching something.

"Hmph.." She scoffed quietly, mentally congratulating herself for winning an argument against Elsword. After a while Elsword dropped the wooden pencil and smiled proudly. He swung the paper her direction, directing it to land perfectly onto her desk.

Her lilac eyes scanned the document slowly as she felt her cheeks blooming a deep red color. Her insides were actually squirming around as she felt embarrassed, but instead on the outside, she pretended that it pissed her off very badly. She reluctantly crumpled up the page, flicking it towards his face.

"I thought we promised to forget about that.." She hissed.

"That's the only thing that wasn't a blur to me." He told her, smiling slightly. "I won't forget about it."

She squinted at him. "Fine. But you won't say a word about it."

"I know." He replied, patting her head. "But in return.. You have to grant me a wish."

_Eh? Elsword... What are you playing at? _"What kind of wish..?" She asked slowly, examining him closely.

"I'll tell you once I find something I need from you." He shrugged casually.

* * *

**ITSSSS FRRIIIIIDAAAAYYY TOMMOOOORROOWW! WOOOOOT WOOOOT. I CAN'T TELL U HOW HAPPY I AM. I'M SOO SO SOSOOOOS HAPPY. I CAN'T EVEN. ok ahem. **

**Sorry for the short chapter! The scene that happens next can't blend into this chapter! It needs its own proper intro! :D Btw, Elsword's wish is very adorable if you are curious :3 he's like some romance king, i'll make it beautiful *_* **

**Btw You'll know what the drawing was in the end. Wink wink. (; I'm soo excited for the next chapteeer! i'm probably gonna have it by... maybe... sunday? or saturday night? THATS HOW EXCITED I AM. i havent even started it yet! It's already my fav. (: Or it might even take up two chapters. Who knows? ;D I'M JUST VERY EXCITED.**

**I was watching an old spongebob episode where they were trying to be entrepreneurs and sold chocolate bars. **

**Spongebob: We have to make the costumers feel good about themselves then they'll buy our chocolate!**

***Costumer opens up door after doorbell was rung***

**Patrick: I LOVE YOU!**

**Costumer: *Slams door and leaves Earth in fright***

**yeah thats totally me xDDD**

**Reviews To My Reviews: **

**Maria: Hoooooollly u reviewed ALOT.. O_O LOOOL YEAH ROSIE IS GOOD. THANKS RATCHET. ;D :D btw love the name xDDD i remember that! HAHAHHA I KNOOOWW I'D KILL TO HAVE A GRANDFATHER LIKE THAT. HE SOUNDS SO SEDUCTIVE WHEN HE WINKED. ;) DIDNT HE. HE SOUNDED LIKE A SEDUCER! **

**Alice- Neko321: xDD yes he cant drink. let's just say he's allergic to alcohol or something. is that even possible? **

**Arrow- Chan3: HAHAHAAHAHAH YES COS U NO HOW ASIAN GRANDFATHER TENDS TO OVERREACT. MY GRANDFATHER IS JUST LIKE THAAT! LIKE WHEN I'M SEARCHING UP SOME BEAUTIFUL GUY CELEBS HE GOES, "WHO THE FK IS THAT, NERA? THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND?" Lol no. xDDDD YES, CANERA- CHAN :D I LOOOOOVEEE POOODOOO. **

**MelodyRinn: I used the idea you rejected xDD it's not _that _perverted! LOOOL its ok tho i tend to get... ehhh... overboard? ;D Buut thank you! Hahhahahaha _  
_**

**DerpyKanshii: YES I DO WANNA BE YOU BC U HAD NO SCHOOL. I WENT TO SCHOOL ALLL WEEK FOR 8 HOURS AND TOOK STUPID FINALS. AH I COULD DIE. IN THE SUMMER IT IS! ITS LIKE COUNTRY HERE XDD BUT ITTS GETTING PRETTY COLD.. THERES ICE ON THE CARS BUT THATS IT! no one likes me.. **

**MiyuMelody: MIIIIYUUUUU! HEEEEEY. YES, EGGNOG DOES SOUND PRETTY GROSS.. EGG AND WHATEVER A NOG IS. I'LL GOOGLE WHAT THAT STUFF LOOKS LIKE LATER! XDD **

**Rinkushido: IKR IMAGINE MY EXPRESSION WHEN SHE REVIEWED. THAAANK YOU :DD I LOVE DOGS TOO! I WISH I HAD ONE LIKE PODO THOUGH! I JUST HAVE A FAT MALTESE. YEAH, HE'S GOING TO BE LIKE MY MOST FAVORITEST PERSON EVER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AW THANK YOU!**

**hiimducky: i'm sorry i accidentally typed f instead of d... xDDD looooveeee youuu! ahahahaha. Caneryful. xD i'm definitely not funny. **

**MelodyRinn: YES I LOVE PODO. I WILL NAME MY BABY PODO. well maybe not.. but.. YOU SHOULD NAME ONE OF UR PUPPIES PODO! THE ONE THAT HAS GREAT ROUND EYES! :D bc if u do, i'll love you forever. **

**Starlovers: xDDDDDDDDD your reviews are freaking crazy! THANK YOU SOOO SOO MUCH! HAHAAAHA OH MY GOSH, I'LL UPDATE SO HE DOESN'T DIE IN VAIN. **

**Orithia Windbell: I remember you! you were like one of the earliest reviewers! :D Thank youu! Hahahaha yeah grandparents are VERY overprotective and have dirty minds. Loool xDD I'll make the next chapter extra romantic then! :D**

**Ayaney: RIGHT I LOVE THAT GRANDFATHER. IT'S OKAY! :D I'LL ALWAYS BE WAITING. YES I'LL MAKE SURE HE DOES. **


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay, class!" Ara clapped a pattern, with the class quickly repeating it. "So, as you all know, you will be on Thanksgivings Break after today-"

The class erupted into loud cheers and outbursts, causing Ara to clap again. "Yes, yes! I know! You're all very excited... But let me explain. There's a charity a couple hours south of here, on a beach. I need about ten to fifteen students to sacrifice about three days of their Thanksgivings Break for volunteer work. You all will help paint walls, perform some things to the children there, and as a reward, you all may spend hours swimming at night along with an additional ten points to your performance for the Christmas Carol."

A few hands shot up, not nearly as much as Ara had anticipated. "Oh come on, guys! Don't be such a downer. Help these kids out a bit.. Aisha, you can finish up your punishment by going! It's not that bad, really."

Aisha clenched her jaw as the girls who got her in trouble turned back to stare at her. "Fine." She spoke up defiantly. "Fine." She repeated again, not letting them get the best of her.

"And one more will do... Elsword! Please come! We need you as a pianist! You're the best we've got." Ara said, giving him a hopeful smile. He shrugged, basically saying "Whatever"

"Then what am I going as?" Aisha asked hurtfully. _Of course Elsword's chosen.. _At this rate, she wouldn't even be surprised to if he moved in next to her house.

"Oh. See, Aisha, performing isn't really a punishment, is it? You'll receive your schedules once you get there. Pack about six outfits. Something casual will do. Be here on Monday at 6 AM."

* * *

"Don't bring any bathing suits! Just swim in your working clothes, change when you get into the cabins! Perverts and pedophiles could be lurking about. " Aisha's mother neatly folded shirt after shirt, pants after pants into the large suitcase.

"Mom, it's a charity. Not some club." Aisha grumbled as she threw in a pair of tennis shoes. "Just like Eve..."

"Still, I'm warning you!" Mother scowled as she placed in jumbled socks. "3 days, that's absurd! When you come back you'll be absolutely pooped. You wouldn't want to eat with your own family then!" She complained.

"I know, Mom, I know." Aisha replied, sliding in a packet of crackers and soda cans.

"Okay, six pairs of shirts and pants. Check! Stash of food, check! Socks, check!" She continued going over her long checklist while Aisha frowned. "Don't be too surprised. Something like this was bound to happen. Maybe even for Christmas Break too." Aisha advised.

* * *

"Glaive!" Ara called out, checking the attendance.

"Here."

"Penesio!"

"Here." And so on so forth. She continued marking off all eleven students and at that very moment.. Aisha realized she was the only girl..

"Good! Everyone's here.. Oh! There's the bus, let's go!" They all began striding to the white bus lazily, picking out their own seats. Aisha sat in the very back, with Elsword "coincidentally" in the one behind her.

**(Obviously made up) **A very tan man who was middle aged or so with curly, puffy brown hair entered after them with a bright smile. His and Aisha's eyes met for a bit, but she uncomfortably looked away.

He saluted a 'hello' before placing him behind the wheel. "And that's Serung. He's the Charity's bus driver." Ara introduced.

The engine began roaring, as the long journey to the beach was starting. Aisha's eyes skimmed the large car and saw that everyone was either reading, playing their electronics, or had headphones plugged in their ears, while she was getting 18,987,345 text messages from her mother.

* * *

Halfway Into The Trip..

Elsword was looking out of the window, observing the green plains and grassland outside. The bus slowly churned to a stop as it approached a red light.

He looked away from the breath taking view and instead looked up at the mirror above Serung's head. He could see Serung's dark auburn eyes glaring at someone nearby...

He began checking on Serung multiple times, to see that if it was just a mere incident or not. And it was't.

Elsword suddenly noticed that _every_ time the bus had halted, the driver would be eyeing Aisha like she was a meal. He got up swiftly and planted himself right beside her. She looked up slowly, with a highly agitated aspect on her face, but quickly resumed back to her book.

"You're not going to ask why I'm here?" Elsword asked a while later.

She grunted. "I had a feeling you would do something like this."

He laughed slightly, sneaking a glance at the driver, and found himself staring back into slightly frustrated eyes. Serung's brown orbs quickly darted back onto the road. "You know, you've got to be careful." He said.

"Bout what?" She murmured distractedly.

He hoisted his jacket onto her like it was a blanket. "Who's your bunking partner?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"I get to bunk alone. It's an odd amount of people." She replied, shaking off the jacket. "I'm not cold."

"Just keep it on! You're the only girl here."

She looked at him quizzically and said, "Eve, Mom, and now you. I can take care of myself fine. Yeah I know, shocker!"

He shook his head slowly. He could feel those chestnut eyes watching him. So he draped an arm over her, which resulted in a disgusted look from Aisha. "Still. Watch out for anything you think out of the ordinary." He advised, slipping back onto his own seat. _  
_

"... What the hell's his problem? That pervert..!" She mumbled, pulling his jacket up to her shoulders, suddenly feeling exposed.

* * *

Ara began giving out cabin numbers to everyone. Elsword and Glaive shared, while Aisha's prediction was true; she bunked with no one. He followed her into the small cottage, closing all the curtains carefully.

"Make sure you lock your door at night, too." He told her as she toured the room. It was a small room, but comfy. It had a bunk bed with a glazed wooden dresser beside it.

"I know, I know." She uttered, throwing him an annoyed glare. "I'm not a kid."

He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder but she suddenly spun around, to face him, resulting in his hand landing on her chest instead.

He hastily retreated, with wide eyes. "I... er.. I'm gonna leave first." He smiled awkwardly and staggered out the wooden door.

* * *

**Eh.. Elsword's making such perverted moves. xDDD it kinda gives me goose bumps writing it! Lool, i made up Serung's character bc I didn't wanna make any of the real characters to look like a pedophile. I think this was the shortest chapter I've ever wrote. I guess it'll have to bleed into two chapters then! :D**

**I'm eating peppermint candy canes and watching Spongebob. Can anyone ask for a better Saturday? **

**Reviews to My Reviews:**

**Arrow-Chan3: xDDD HAHAHAHAA YES, ELSWORD'S A PERVERT! but he really did save her, didn't he? Its these bad lucks that bring Elsai together. :D**

**DerpyKanshii: I THOUGHT U DIDNT HAVE SCHOOL BC OF SNOW! none of my teachers like me, i gave chocolate to one of them and then she gave it away to rosie's class. =.= xDDDDD AT LEAST ITS WINTER BREAK! **

**Starlovers: Oh my god, this was awesome! xDDDD HAHAHA S mode "I'm ready this time" Thank you for your little "skits" is that the word? They're AWESOME. :D**

**Ayaney: Right?! Like when your on the trampoline and you jump, and theres a tearing noise.. thats just terrifying! xD I think ill make the wish come at the end. (: ahahaha i know how that feels like. You get SO obsessed with that show then when its over, so is ur life, and u get sad whenever u think about xD i have no life. **

**Rinkushido: YESSS! My favorite is Gramps! He's loud and outspoken! And my second is Podo, of course! When i get another dog, i'll name him Podo xD. Hahaha yeah, Canera's my name. :D **

**Alice-Neko321: xD probably. isnt it illegal to drink while underage? **

**MiyuMelody: elsword's a pervert. xDDDD YES, ARENT YOU EXCITED TO?! WHY GO TO SCHOOL WHEN I CAN LIGHT MYSELF ON FIRE AND FEEL THE SAME WAY? LOLOL NO, YOU ARE AWESOME! YOU'RE SO HYPERACTIVE, BUT THATS OK BECAUSE THE BEST PEOPLE ARE! :D **

**Desuchi: Hahahaha, thank you! :D I got the idea from my little cousin! He runs around the house with only diapers on. **

**MelodyRinn: It's not _that _perverted! xD I mean, she has a hole in her pants and Elsword stares at it. I mean, if u put it that way, kinda, but... its not that perverted! **

**Orithia Windbell: I'd probably drown myself if I realized I've been walking around all day with ripped pants, showing off my teddy bear undies. xDD Yes I do remember you! :D hahaha, thank you! And I know, I hate Finals! At least its over for now. **

**Hiimducky: YESSSSS II LOOOOOVVEED THAT PART, WHEN HE STOOD UP AAND WAS LIKE HOLY F S. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! THANKS, DUUCCCKKY. **


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello, everyone! I'm the owner of this charity, Vanessa!" A blonde forty to fifty year old lady waved at them cheerfully . "I hope you guys have a very enjoyable stay here! I'm looking forward to working with you all."

Ara passed out a stack of papers to each one of them. Aisha stared at the sheet of paper and began smiling slightly. This wasn't so bad. Painting the side of the house for two hours, babysitting for one hour, dinner, then she could have the rest of the day off. Her eyes slowly slid off her schedule, and onto the neighboring one.

He also had painting but it was only for one hour, then he had to play the piano for the kids also for one, then baby sitting. He'd probably throw the kid into the crib for the whole hour, judging by his attitude. "You all may get started." Ara announced as they scrambled to their duties.

* * *

Aisha was dragging her bucket of paint from the garage all the way to the side of the house. She occasionally stopped on the long walk, examining her reddened hands. Elsword lurched forwards, with the intentions of carrying the can for her, but Serung had already offered her his help first.

And throughout the whole hour, the two began chattering like they've known each other for years, like childhood friends. Which deeply bothered Elsword... No, he wasn't jealous. He just thought it was unusual. The way Serung would grasp her shoulders... The way he patted her back... And the way he looked at her.

Elsword tapped her shoulder, and motioned for her to follow him. "Listen.. I'm going to my second shift.. Will you be okay alone?"

She scoffed and shook her head. "You worry too much. Go, I'll be fine." She pushed him the opposite way, returning to her station. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Wait. Give me your phone." He demanded. She reached irksomely into her pocket and placed it into his outstretched palms. He began typing in his number and handed it back to her. "Call or text me if anything happens."

* * *

Dinner.. 5:45 PM

"Aisha! Eat more of this, you're far too skinny!" Serung chuckled as he plucked three more pieces of pork into her plate. "Thank you, Serung!" She said happily, causing Elsword to hastily take off his jacket and he draped it around her.

"Here, it's a bit chilly." He told her, as he tried zipping it up.

"Elsword, what's up with you and being cold? I'm not cold at all. If you think it is, wear it." She brushed it off her shoulders while Serung gave her a wide grin that sent shivers down Elsword's back. He stood up angrily, grabbed her wrists, and forcefully pulled her away from the group.

"What are you doing?" Aisha asked, lacking the ability to sound less annoyed. He stared at her intensely, red orbs met purple.

"You're a fool." He said. As usual, he was straight to the point. "How am I a fool?" She spat back, flinging her hands away from his grasp. He sighed desperately, and pushed down a spot on his left temple where people normally get headaches.

"Are you blind or something?!" He blurted out. "How can you be so insensate?" She didn't say anything, but instead waited for him to go on. "I told you, you have to be careful!"

"About _what_?!" She retorted, "You're not my dad, so stop concerning yourself over my life!"

He shook his head quickly, "Aish! Listen! I'm trying to tell you to watch out-!"

"Elsword, I don't care! I'm _fine_!"

"No, I'm telling you there's something weird going on with Serung!" He retaliated, "Don't you see the way he stares at you!?"

Aisha looked at him disbelievingly, "So that's why you pulled me out? Because you're jealous? For God's sake, Elsword, he's forty-five! He's the only one who's been nice to me ever since I came here! Stop making these ridiculous assertions!"

"Still-!" Elsword stopped yelling at her, because a figure had emerged from the open wooden fenced gate. Serung. He smiled nervously as he approached the two. "Sorry to interrupt your... er... friendly conversation."

"No, it's fine." Aisha said icily. "I was about to leave anyways."

Serung threw Elsword a quick glance before laughing nervously. "Alright, now, Aisha. Vanessa needs some more cereal for the little kids. Want to come to the market with me?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." She told him, officially secluding Elsword.

"We'll see you later, kiddo." Serung added, nodding to Elsword. He saw them getting into the large white bus together as he felt fury flooding inside him, breaking down an invisible dam. He returned back to the picnic table everyone sat in and called Vanessa over to him. "Did the children run out of cereal?" He asked her.

"Eh? No, I don't think so. Why? Are you planning to go to the store?" She asked hopefully. "That'd be nice if they had some more, though."

Elsword stared at her in horror, but she didn't notice it because she was busy sipping her tea. "Wait. You didn't tell Serung to go to the market?" He asked urgently. "No, I didn't. It's hours away. Why?" She asked, but he didn't hear her because he had already dashed off in a run.

"Shit!" He cursed at himself for not knowing better. He pulled a motorcycle randomly from the large garage and turned the engine on, quickly going the way the bus went.

"Cmon, pick up, pick up!" He hissed at his phone as it rung for Aisha.

* * *

"Who's calling?" Serung asked gruffly as Aisha's ringtone came on. "It's nothing." Aisha said, declining it. The phone vibrated instead in her hands.

"_Vanessa didn't tell Serung to go to the store!_" The text from Elsword said. Aisha looked up slowly at Serung, who was already looking at her. He gave her a quick smile, turning his attention back to the road.

She felt an emotion of terror and regret fill up inside her. All the things Elsword said did have clear evidence backing it all up. Serung did make her feel terribly uncomfortable..

"_I swear Aisha, please! I asked her! __Where are you?!" _The text replied.

She began typing everything she saw on the way here in order. A large church, then a large blowup turkey float, then a lighthouse in front of the beach was their destination.

"I.. I don't see a market around here." She said softly.

"No, there is no market." Serung replied with a wicked smile forming on his lips. "Now, be an obedient girl, and no one gets hurt." He pulled out a small dagger from his boots, and pointed it daringly at her.

"What- What are you doing?" She rasped as she stared, with a mortified aspect, at the knife. "Don't try anything funny." He continued on. "Listen carefully and I might consider bringing you back unharmed."

Aisha sluggishly raised her hands up in "surrender". "Blizzard-!" She screeched but his hand made rough contact with her cheek, flying her to the middle of the bus.

"I SAID DON'T TRY ANYTHING FUNNY!" He bellowed, his tan skin turning slightly purple. She hopped up, kicking him hard in the abdominal and punched his face with as much strength as she possibly could. She crawled onto the seats and attempted to crawl out through the window, causing him to swipe at her ankles.

Aisha fell face first onto the sand, and she began shrieking as she staggered away, "ELSWWORRD! ELSWORD!" She left a trail of burgundy blood on the slippery ground as she raced to the water. She began making a weird sound, coughing and choking mixed with weepings.

Serung bursted the bus's glass door open, ramming towards her, waving the dagger in the air. "ELSWORD!" She cried desperately.

* * *

**hehehe, turns out I'm making this scenario into 3 chapters! :DD Aisha why you so clueless? *sigh* I did NOT want to make anything.. er.. disturbing to happen. Bc im still young and how am I supposed to know about those things xDD so if ur wondering what was on his mind, bless your little hearts. i'll leave it up to your little angelic imaginations. (:**

**I am so tired right now... CHRISTMAS WASS AWESOME :D I GOT CANDDY! and im sorry i havent been posting too much! Ive been lazy and busy. **

**Reviews To My Reviews:**

**MiyuMelody: WHHHAAAT?! did u perhaps get lucky enough to burn down ur school as well? xDDD And Ara is... let's say 20. While everyone's like 17-16 I guess. You are VERY hyperactive xDD**

**MelodyRinn: You already read this chap! I just tweaked it a bit! Hahhahaha, I haven't even started chap 16! So tiredddd. How do you write so fast?! xDD Oh, did she say pantyliner or something?! She liked that more. But I like hole in her pants better..**

**Alice-Neko321: Thought so! xD Elsword, elsword, elsword. At least elsword noticed :D And he saves her life becos he is PURE AWESOMENESS.**

**Ayaney: Elsword... just does the wrong things at the wrong times xDDD I feel so bad for him... YES IKR. I CAN'T SEE WHEN THE SALT WATER SPLASHES IN MY EYES. THAT STUFF HURTS. yaay i love nutella and waffles :3 **

**Arrow-Chan3: JUST LIKE EVE WAS XDDD NOW ELSWORD JOINS THE CLUB. SERUNG... SHOULD DIE! HE WILL DIE. or maybe not, my baby elsword is not a murderer! LOOOL WHERES AISHA'S STAFF AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! **

**Orithia WindBell: hahahHahaH maybe i over exaggerated! xD but still, it was round about! ELSWORD IS VERY CUTTEE. Eve didnt wanna go xD i wouldnt either. Aisha had to go, since it was a punishment from those trashy girls. (: LIKE I SAID, YOUR ANGELIC LITTLE MINDS XDDDD**

**Guest: OMFG IS UR MOTHER OKAY?! i wish i was in the hospital, dont take it the wrong way, i just love their food. HHAHAHAH I CAN JUST SEE ELSWORD DOING THAT. BUT ANYWAYS, my school is soo stupid with stupid people with stupid nasty food, with stupid things. I hate my school. xDD ahaha**


	17. Chapter 17

In the distance, there was high pitched screaming. At first it was unclear and inaudible, but now Elsword could hear it perfectly. Someone was screaming for him. It was like cold ice against his heart. He stepped on the gas vigorously until the small motorcycle began sputtering and coughing out black smoke as it slowed to a stop.

"Shit!" He hopped off the scooter, kicked it once and sent it flying through the sky. He sprinted in the direction he heard Aisha, slid down a gigantic sand dune and looked around frantically.

* * *

"Statue of Glory!" She shrieked, as Serung collided into the rough stone. He got up quickly, darted towards her, and pointed the knife right at her heart. "Brat!" He spat. "It's too late for you to go back now! I warned you!"

Serung fell to the side as someone harshly tackled him. Aisha could see bright red flash before her eyes. Elsword began punching the helpless man recklessly until bruises and teeth began shattering. He stood up and like his sister, a sword appeared in his hands. He raised it up high until Aisha flung herself forward pleadingly.

"No! Elsword, no!" She grasped his hand that held the sword. "You can't kill him. We'd be in trouble!" Her raspy voice cried desperately.

"He tried to kill you! Move!" He shouted, shaking her off roughly.

"Elsword!" She moved back into her deadly position with her hands outstretched. "I think you've done enough. Look!" She motioned her head towards Serung, who was now completely blacked out, with a swollen face and bloody red gums.

"Let's just go." She pleaded softly. "Please, it's getting late. Nothing happened to me, I swear. Let's just go!" He released the metal sword reluctantly, still staring at the knocked out man. "Are you sure you're not hurt?" He asked quietly, examining her instead.

She nodded, forcing a light smile on her face. They began walking back towards the main road until Aisha began flinching with every step she took. It felt like she was walking on sharpened steel knives instead of the silky sand. Elsword noticed so he swooped her up in his arms and trotted away.

"Put me down, I can walk." She said peevishly as she tried pushing him off. But he held on tighter, he hugged her closer to his chest and simply told her, "You've been a disobedient slave. At least listen to me now."

Once they reached the empty scooter, he hoisted her onto the small black seat and walked beside her, pushing the vehicle. "You're okay?" He would ask occasionally. "Yes." She would say.

She now felt the pain of the minerals from the sea sink into her deep cuts. She felt a huge amount gratitude and.. slightly affectionate towards Elsword. What the hell was happening to her? "Don't worry. We'll get back to the charity soon." He grunted as the wheels bounced off a small pebble.

"I'm not worried."

She could tell he was still very angry. Not with her, but with himself. Suddenly, out of nowhere, before she could even stop herself, she found herself hugging Elsword tightly, causing him to stop pushing the motorcycle.

He raised his hands, hesitant to return the embrace, so he dropped them back lamely to his sides. "We.. Have to keep moving. It's dark." He slowly said. He pried her delicate fingers off tiredly and began strolling again. "Just be more careful next time."

She gave him a swift smile and nodded. "Sorry." She watched his aspects closely as she saw his cheeks reddening slightly. "I would've been dead if it weren't for you."

"I'm just repaying a debt to you." Elsword replied nonchalantly, looking at his feet now. "What do you mean? You don't owe me anything." She uttered confusedly.

He chuckled quietly. "When I was drunk. Remember? Imagine what would've happened if I hadn't run into you." She blushed heavily, remembering that.. "special" night.

"Yeah, I bet those girls would've taken you home." Aisha teased. "Hey!" His crimson eyes narrowed at her. "Do not.. joke with something like that, th-that's dangerous stuff. It could've happened, you know it would've too!"

She punched his shoulder roughly. "Of course I knew. That's why I saved your life and met Podo. Oh, yeah! How'd the foot massage go?!" She laughed as he threw her another angry glare.

* * *

"Where the-!... Where have you two been?!" Ara huffed angrily as the two emerged from the shadows. "Why are you two all wet? Did you go to the beach without telling me?" She examined Elsword's soaking body first, then Aisha's bloody legs. "Aisha!"

Aisha shook her head quickly. "It's nothing. Just a couple of minor cuts. It's fine, really." She quickly dismissed Ara's alarmed thoughts. "You still need to see Vanessa about that. Maybe she can alleviate the pain slightly. Quickly go in and change. We have a long day tomorrow."

The two nodded as Aisha began limping towards the building. "Wait. You still haven't answered my question. Where were you?" Ara asked suspiciously, rubbing her temples.

"We went to the beach. I.. got cut by broken shells. That's all." Aisha lied. Still, Ara only sighed and shook her head. "Go straight to your cabins when you're done. Elsword if you don't mind, assist her."

* * *

Aisha looked sadly at her bandaged calves as she used the metal crutches Vanessa had given her to shakily stand up. She pulled open the small cabin door and hopped outside towards the small wooden bridge. She stared at the rushing water below her, deep in thoughts.

Then.. She heard a noise that wasn't either the crickets chirping or the water crashing against boulders. It was clear shuffling footsteps against the wooden planks. Aisha's eyes widened as they approached her. Was it Serung who had come back for revenge? To kidnap her again? She raised the crutches threateningly, but sighed with relief and lowered her weapon as she saw it was only a wearied looking redhead.

"It's just me." He called out as he stood beside her. He folded his fingers together as he rested his head on his hands. "Can't sleep?" He asked her quietly.

She shook her head even though he wasn't looking at her. "You too?" She replied. Surprisingly, he shook his head. "I'm actually really tired, Aisha." He yawned as he lifted his head slightly.

"Then go to bed." Aisha urged. He shook his head again. "And let him get to you?" He retorted sagely. "It's fine. I'll just nap during lunch or something.." He mumbled.

"So you've been watching me this whole time?"

He nodded. "Better believe it." She gave him a tiny smile and suddenly felt a draft. She shook slightly and rubbed her arms as she felt goose bumps forming. "You cold?" He asked. She nodded lightly. He walked behind her lazily, pulled her closer to him forcefully and zipped up his jacket, making them look like a two headed beast.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She blushed madly as she felt his arms hug her skinny waist. "Stand still." He demanded as he pushed her struggling arms down. She felt like she was a Caterpillar in a nice and safe cocoon. She suddenly never wanted to leave it.

"You idiot! Why... Why don't you just.. give me your jacket like a normal person would?" She yelled at him, her face beginning to look like a bruised tomato. "Then I'd be cold too." He mumbled grumpily. "And since when have we ever had a normal moment?"

He was right. They never _did _have a normal moment. There was always something weird about it. Like being stuck in the bathroom together. Or laying side by side while he was drunk. It was never normal. _He_ wasn't normal. And that's the reason why, at that very particular moment, she liked him.

* * *

**... this chapter... is the most cheesiest one i've written so far xDD hopefully the cheesiest one i'll ever write, too! le romance is beginning. ooookkaay then! ;D**

**Reviews To My Reviews: **

**DerpyKanshii: YES the food is amazing there! :D i love candy! hahahhaha i hate purses too. I keep my money in my pockets, if i do have money! I DID READ IT! I THOUGHT IT WAS BEAUTIFUL, YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY CONTINUE IT! :D IT WAS GOOD!**

**Alice-Neko321: hahaha elsword is awesome :D and awkward ouo**

**Ayaney: LOLOLOL I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS TOO XDDD THATS WHY I LOVED THE ENDING TO CATCHING FIRE. FORTY FIVE YEAR OLDS CANT CATCH GIRLS SO THEY KIDNAP THEM! AISHA IS CLUELESS. but thats why we have elsword :D Nutella and Waffles are delicious (: MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO! i love caps too.. OuO**

**MelodyRinn: Whaaaat? You write so fasst! OuO It takes me forever to write one chapter. at least like one day! equaling to about 2-4 hours! xDD you liked the le romance? rosie told me! xD MERRY... 4 DAY LATE CHRISTMAS! :D I KNOW! one week left, what the hell? seriously im gonna light my school on fire and jump off a cliff.**

**MiyuMelody: D; Awww is your new house pretty? i love new houses. LOOL ENGLAND IS SO AWESOME~ hahah yeah you don't wanna know ;) **

**Elpeep: HELLO! :D Hahha but doesn't he play it so well thought?! it suits him perfectly! I think of real life and its really weird because i dont see a boy with red hair or a girl with purple hair... i see boys from other movies that im obsessed with xD THANKK YOUU! :D**

**OrithiaWindbell: You actually inspired me to write chapter 18! I mean you gave me an idea i used! xDD Ehh, something of the sort! If you don't understand, its best if we keep it that way! Hahhahaa, we're still young so lets think positive! :D**

**Starlovers: STARLOVERS, I SWEAR ITS OKAY IM NOT MAD AT YOU! XDDDD BETTER LATE THAN NEVER, RIGHT? I BARELY UPDATE NOW, SO I UNDERSTAND, SCHOOL SUCKS! **

**Arrow-Chan3: AISHA THANKS YOU XDDD LOLL YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS REVIEW MADE ME LAUGH. **

**hiimducky: Ara can be pretty annoying sometimes! It's alrrriiight, ducky. i know its a terrible week bc we only have one more week left D; I KNEW YOUD HATE SERUNG, I KNEW UD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! '**

**Thank you for reading! :D Happy New Years! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm gonna add some music in here... to set the mood.. xDDD just type _exactly_ the name of the songs I mentioned onto Youtube.. and er.. youll see what im talking about. Just type in what you see, click the first one, I swear, im normal! xDDD**

**THEME SONG OF THE ENTIRE STORY WILL BE.. THE FIRST 40 SECONDS OF *Promise by Lee Hong Ki* its the first one xD I CANT STOP FANGIRLING OVER HIM, IM SORRY. also, when your hearing this song, pretend you see scenes of Elsword and Aisha, like this is a TV series or something xDD**

"You know, you don't have to do this. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine." Aisha gave the redhead an encouraging smile but he only shook his head as he spread a wool blanket on the creaky mattress. "Remember the last time you said you'd be fine? And look where we ended up at." Elsword retorted.

He tossed a pillow on the top bunk and then climbed a ladder up, nearly hitting his head against the low ceiling. "You sure?" She asked again.

"Yes, Aisha, I am." He reassured her again for the umpteenth time. "What, are you afraid this thing's going to collapse with me on the top?"

"Actually.. Kind of." She whispered teasingly. After a mean glare from Elsword, she added, "What if Ara comes in? What do you think she's going to make out from this? Grandfather all over again."

He began laughing. "No, she won't, she's sane. You're down there, I'm up here. And I already have a back up plan if we get caught anyway." Aisha shrugged but she knew Elsword was Ara's most favorite student. He leaned against the sheets as he watched the low ceiling about two feet away from him, maybe it was getting even lower and lower as more seconds passed by..

He's seen a new sides of Aisha today. She was stupid at first... then vulnerable... then all affectionate? .. Then... nice. Just plain nice. And it's weird to have her not already cuss him out. Is she going to forget all of this tomorrow? Like she did before?

How can she? She nearly got killed. And _he _saved her. He slowly sat up with his back crouched down. He leaned cautiously over the railings to look at the sleeping purplette below him, only to find her kneeling on her own bed, craning her neck to get a look at him. They both retreated in alarm with humiliated red faces. So throughout the entire night, they both pretended to be asleep. When they actually felt their hearts racing.

* * *

Aisha woke up to the sound of a door quietly closing, who was trying not to wake her up but it failed miserably. She slowly stood up to see if Elsword was up there, but he wasn't. Instead there was a small yellow sticky note laying on his pillow.

She reached up for it and read, "I'm going back to my cabin. I'll see you at the picnic table?" She looked away absentmindedly, wondering why he left, but wrinkled her face as soon as she remembered. Good thing he did leave then.

* * *

Ara began pacing back and forth from Elsword to Aisha. "You sure you can climb ladders with your legs like that?"

"Maybe let her only paint the low parts.. that's maybe closer to the ground?" Elsword suggested but Ara only shook her head. "That's been all done."

"You shouldn't work then, Aisha." He said.

She looked nervously at Ara, the one who dragged her here in the first place for punishment purposes. If she doesn't work, does she still have to do extra when they get back at the school? "I think so, too. It's against the law to have a student do active activities while they're injured." Ara said slowly. "Tell me if you feel better tomorrow?"

Aisha nodded once. "Well, I should at least do something.. How about play piano for the little kids?" She offered. Elsword only raised a mere eyebrow as he stared at her. He barely shook his head, trying to warn Aisha not to, but she didn't notice. "You really want to do that?" Ara asked, surprised.

**Next song: *Underwater Theme - New Super Mario bros. Wii* First one! xD Its fits the mood, just type it into Youtube. im not mental, trust me xDD I couldnt find any NO lyric happy song so... what the heck? xDDD but if you do know a song without lyrics and its fun & happy, PM me. Thanks!**

"Uh.. Yeah. It doesn't include my legs so I think I can do it." Elsword moved behind Ara and shook his head violently, mouthing a very clear "DON'T DO IT", but she ignored it. Ara gave her a quick smile and pointed at the entrance of the charity. "In there. Third room on the left. It has a keyboard in there, so use that."

"Wait, Ara. Can.. I help her? I mean, play some of the two people songs for them maybe..?" Elsword asked hopefully, but Aisha could sense some regret in it. "Mm.. Sure. Oh right, Elsword, I have to meet with you later. You still need to clear some things up for me."

"Yes, I understand."

When Aisha walked towards the building, Elsword was quickly on her trails. It was really easy too, since she had to hop on crunches. "Aisha, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He hollered/whispered. He stepped in front of her, causing her to stop. "What, Elsword? Are you mad because I'm playing with you now?"

"No! It's not that, I couldn't care less. If it was someone else who had volunteered, I'd actually be thanking them." He retaliated angrily. "Listen, you know I've never been wrong. And believe me, those little children..." He paused briefly, "Actually- No, little delinquents are not there for your music."

".. Really, Elsword? Delinquents? I think I can handle six year olds." She scoffed, turning to go around him. He stepped back in front of her tiredly, "Exactly what you said about Serung. You still have a chance to turn your back on hell. If I were you, I'd consider it carefully."

She examined him head to toe, and when she was finished, she looked at him pathetically. "You're paranoid." Was all she said before she hopped into the building. "Won't say I told you so." He muttered as he sluggishly followed.

***Song stops (:* **

* * *

"Eh... PUT THAT DOWN! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK IT. HOLY-! GET OFF THE FAN!" Aisha raced over to the little boy dangling onto one of the ceiling fan's wing. "NO, DON'T DO THAT!" She stared horrifyingly at the broken violin who had bravely sacrificed his life for the charity. "ELLSWOOORD!"

Aisha spun quickly around the room, looking for her redheaded partner, but he was no where to be found. Maybe these little monsters destroyed him already! "ELSWOORD! EL..." Aisha's shrill shrieking stopped as soon as she spotted him lying in a corner, reading an Elmo's World Book and snacking on animal crackers.

***Underwater Theme - New Super Mario Bros. Wii***

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Aisha summoned a mini fireball, which she flung towards in his direction. It melted into his arms as he looked up sadly. Aisha could see his lips forming a quiet, "OW."

She marched over to him and kicked the book clean off his hands. "GET UP." She barked angrily. He shook off her grasp like how a child would fling off a bug.

"No, no." He mumbled. "You're paying too much attention to them. That's why they're acting up."

"Seriously? Just at least pick up all the instrument scraps-!"

"No, look.. I survived yesterday. How? ... I ignored them. Trust me.." He said quietly, flipping back to his page in his retrieved book. "Here." He cleared the the space stacked with toy cars and barbies beside him and patted it comfortingly. "Take a break." He urged, still scanning the page furiously.

She looked at the empty space, then at Elsword, then at the kids. Oh, what the heck? She plopped down tiredly beside him and picked up her own Elmo's book. "You're so stupid.." She murmured out the corners of her mouth.

"I know." He whispered back in reply.

She looked at him strangely as he plopped an elephant shaped cracker into his mouth. "Elsword, what did Ara need to talk to you about?"

He sighed quietly before hesitating to say this.. "She came into your cabin yesterday to check on you. She.. scared me so I attacked her."

"WHAT?"

He smiled bemusedly. "I thought she was Serung. You can't be too careful."

"You idiot! Why would you hurt a teacher?! Isn't she mad?" Aisha complained horrifyingly.

"No, she wasn't mad! I explained I was only looking out for you. Those were her orders anyway." She watched his emotionless eyes flit left to right as she chose to just believe him from now on. What harm could it do anyway? He literally gets away with every single mistake he makes.

"Wait.. Do you hear that?" Aisha's ears perked up as she heard something peculiar...

"No.."

"Exactly.." Aisha answered as her lingering lilac orbs moved away from the book. Silence. The room was completely silent. All the children, even the one recently dangling from the ceiling fan had plopped off to stare at the two "babysitters".

Elsword continued reading unconcernedly, until he realized she was giving them _attention_. He pulled her back down roughly when she tried sitting up. "Don't- do- it!" He hissed quietly. "You'll ruin it!"

After a minute or two, the boy walked closer to them. "What do you want fan kid?" Elsword snapped when he noticed him.

"Why are you guys reading books?" His squeaky voice asked.

Aisha opened her mouth to say something but Elsword quickly chucked in a handful of crunchy animal crackers. "What, reading's good." Elsword replied boredly, but there was a hint of relief in it. He seldomly shook his head towards Aisha.

"I know that.. But why isn't she yelling at us anymore?" He demanded.

Elsword shrugged. "Maybe because you're a load of brats that never listen anyway. She's given up." Aisha threw him a shocked glare, feeling bad for the poor child.

"But we destroyed the little guitars-!"

"Violins.." Aisha corrected through gritted teeth, suddenly feeling her sorrow being swiped up. Elsword smirked at the little kid, apparently even he was a lot smarter than Aisha.

"It's not mine." Elsword replied. "You're all just going to be in trouble. Big trouble." He paused briefly to enjoy all their terrified expressions. "Maybe you won't get candy at the end of the day if I tell Vanessa what you've been up to."

And exactly like Elsword had predicted, they crossed their arms with synchronization."We won't like you guys anymore."

"I don't care. I don't like any of you either." Elsword said irritably. "And I don't think you're in the position to be threatening us right now. Don't you? I guess I'll just eat all the candy myself then."

That did the trick.

"Fan Boy" stared sadly at Elsword, admitting defeat and probably wondering how someone can be so cruel. "Alright! We're sorry! Please don't tell Vanessa!" He pleaded as all the children began repeating what he said.

Elsword's crimson eyes skimmed across every puppy dogged face, pouted in their direction. "Only if you clean up the mess you've made." Elsword stated.

"DEAL!" Fan Boy announced as they all scrambled to pick up the scrap pieces of wood from the Violin and Viola Massacre.

Elsword smirked sagely at Aisha who only watched the kids with her mouth dropped to the ground. "And that's how you handle children."

"You're a terrible person." Was all Aisha managed to say.

* * *

**Hahahah, I'm so happy to be reading all of your nice comments! xDD it makes me soo excited. "Fluffiness"? I think its more like cheesiness. i only wanted to kill the vacay time in this chap. and the small chat with ara will come in the next. btw is this normal? adding music to your stories? i dont think so..**

**Le Romance has begun.**

**and i write the chapters really fast its just the replies to my reviews that holds me back further. and my mom -.-... asian mothers are so strict! T.T**

**ps; im sorry ive just been so bummed out that schools back. *places gun in mouth* so my reviews will be... for once a normal person's. **

**Happyy late Bday Rosie :D **

**Reviews to my Reviews:**

**Spirify: I remember you! :D Looooool thanks! xDDD**

**Alice-Neko321: i think i made the ending very dramatic.. but isnt this a drama? is that what the genre is? idk! xPP**

**MelodyRinn: THHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAANKKKK YOUUUUUU. more like cheesy. ;P **

**ChaosSeeker: Thank you very much! :D **

**Orithia WindBell: :D your review especially made me vewy excited! oh! and ara isnt his target bc she is a teacher! he thinks teachers have more experience and karaate than students. xDDDD i already made an adult think they were... er u no. so im only gonna have ara see them and have a small chat with elsword. this will probably be the most important conversation ive ever put in here so far. ;) **

**DerpyKanshii: THANK YU! HAPPY 9 DAY LATE NEW YEARS TO YOU TOO! XDDD THEIR BREAKFAST IS THE BESTT. IVE NEVER HAD DINNER. D; **

**Ayaney: that was probably the most... erm.. cheesiest thing ive ever written x3 I KNOOOW I LOVE ELSAI! i hate it when other ppl write stories about Elsword and Eve... **

**hiimducky: ;) ty ducky! **

**ELpeep: thaanks :D elswords probably the sweetest person ever ! but chungs my favorite. hes just so cuuuuuuute. -FANGIRLS FOR 5 SECONDS- done. AAMGGG TAT SOUNDS AWESOME, I WANNA SEE HIM SOME DAY. O.O **

**MiyuMelody: this chappie was boring ); im just pooped from this week. and i have stupid gym with the fat coaches, who i honestly dont understand got the job. )x ITS BETTER THAN AMERICA. SCHOOL HERE SUX. THANK YOU! HAPPY LATE NEW YEARS TO U TOO!**

**Devi Switch Reverse: Thaank you! :D **

**Arrow-Chan3: xDDDD i knew youd say something like this ! x3 i know u that well. LOOOOL ELSWORD IS ALWAYS CUTEE. **

**Synnyl: Thaank you! xDD**

**Rinkushido: lool i was wondering where u were. hahaha thanks again! :D **


	19. Chapter 19

***Theme: Promise - Lee Hong Ki* 3333**

* * *

"Why is it that I always find you two together? Its getting a bit aberrant... Okay, now Elsword. I want your thorough explanation for yesterday." Ara folded her fingers together and rested them against the wooden table. "What happened?"

As always, straight-to-the-point.

Elsword squinted his own eyes. What _did _happen? Well, turns out, Serung is not friendly. At all. And he's lucky he's still alive. But all he said was that Aisha got very, very injured. So he wanted to watch over her. And that was the truth. Some of the truth, anyways.

Still he could detect some mistrust in her next statement. "But.. Why were you in her cabin?" She eyed him carefully. And for a second, for a very short second, he thought he saw a glint of jealousy glistening in her eyes.

"In case she does something foolish." He said boredly, almost as if he was reading his replies off a script or something.

"Is that really the reason?"

He smirked mentally as he sipped the glass of iced tea that Vanessa had given him. "What, do you think there's another reason then?"

"... Elsword.. Do you.. _like _Aisha?" She asked hesitantly.

His crimson eyes were still on her, reading what they were saying successfully.

"Yeah. I like her." He gave her a quick smile before standing up from the bench. "So know I wouldn't take advantage of her like that. I'll be leaving first. Bye."

* * *

A tall figure approached a dozed of girl who rested on the roots of a bare tree. He crouched down beside her and examined her carefully. Her Capris were far too short.. No wonder she was getting kidnapped. Is she this naive or just plain stupid?

"Hey, Podo, wake up.." Elsword shook her shoulders softly as her breathing became uneven again.

She blinked rapidly as she carefully watched things suddenly become more and more clearer. "What?"

"Start packing up, then meet me at the beach. We're leaving in three hours."

* * *

Aisha stuffed a jacket inside her suitcase and took one last look at her room. She'll definitely miss this place. Even when she almost did get killed. Elsword made up for that.. And that's all that matters.

She slowly limped out of the room to be greeted by the cool wind and cloudy sky. She made way to the wooden staircase that led to the smooth sand and the sound of crashing waves. Just as planned, Elsword was there already. He was sitting aloof from the waves, messing around on his phone.

She sat beside him and they had a long moment of silence. Then finally, he at long last said, ".. Let's forget about everything that was said and done."

"As soon as we get on the bus, nothing ever happened. I'll only remember when we come back here." He continued when she didn't say anything.

"Then its settled." He smiled gently. "But, do me a favor."

***Paste this into Youtube, first one: 120904 Kim Taeyeon SNSD Closer*******

She raised an eyebrow at him but continued watching the sad waves. "Don't talk to any guys when school starts again."

She turned her face surprisingly towards his direction with wide, confused eyes. "Don't you know what I am at Elrios high?" She asked so sharply, that it almost sounded like she was scolding him.

"The guy you went to the dance with. Don't talk to him anymore." Elsword said casually, ignoring her previous comment.

Raven? He doesn't even like her..

"I don't like you talking to any guys other than me." Elsword repeated, but this time he stare back into her eyes sadly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Aisha studied his expression carefully, finally getting past his taunting masks.

"I'm.. telling you that I like you."

_What? _

"Let's go.. We'll miss lunch." She only got a single glimpse of his aspect because she, herself, was shocked too. He looked sad. Really sad. He hung his head forlornly as he walked up the creaky staircase first, leaving Aisha with a horrified look on her face. _What the heck?_

***Song stops***

* * *

This time on the bus, Elsword sat directly across from her. She was L10, he was R10. At every chance she could get, she'd raise her amethyst eyes from her phone to peak at the silent redhead. Not even once had she caught him staring back at her.

This is weird.

Maybe he really did take his offer seriously. Why was that weird? Because it was a bit disappointing to her. She wouldn't dare admit it, but she didn't want to forget. I mean, how could she? Was this how he felt than? When she asked him to forget about that drinking incident?

Does... she, perhaps... like-? "NO!" She mentally yelped as she swiped that terrible, foderol thought away from her mind, like a bug on a windshield. He's arrogant, lazy, a terrible babysitter, and is just passing through life itself like a breeze.

Things don't go the way anyone else wants. Oh no, it goes the way _he _wants.

Then, suddenly, a mini red devil, with two pointed horns and a trident, that looked horrendously like Aisha, appeared on her left shoulder. "He's rich! Do it for the money!" It urged. "Do it for the money!"

"No! You like him! Do it for love!" An angel identical to Aisha poofed out of no where, as it rested on her right shoulder.

"You do not like him!" The Devil said in its scratchy voice. "All he's every done was ruin your life!"

The Angel argued, "He's handsome! Smart, talented-!"

"RICH!" The Devil cackled loudly. "Make him pay!"

"He saved your life!" The Angel retaliated, as she took off her golden halo and tossed it like a boomerang at the Devil. "Don't misuse love!"

And as the halo was just milometers away from the devil, the two litigious enemies dispersed into thin air. Then at that moment, Aisha realized that she had been looking like a complete idiot, tossing her head this way, then that way, listening to both of her ridiculous conscious. And that Elsword noticed this, because his eyebrows were raised awkwardly.

"You... er... Okay?" He asked confusedly. _Ugh! So embarrasing! _Her mind whispered. She gathered all her stuff hastily, jamming everything messily into her backpack as she hopped up from her seat. She made way towards the narrow aisle, locking her lilac orbs onto the very last seat, L12, to be as far as possible from Elsword. One seat away! Until, of course, the stupid bus had "coincidentally" lurched to a spontaneous and inevitably halt, sending her flying backwards.

She shut her eyes, waiting for the pain of her head smashing onto the bus's ground, but... it never came. She squinted through a small crack that she had opened in one of her eyes and saw crimson.

***Song: A'st1 - Yearning of the Heart (Live)* **

Elsword had caught her by the waist. What a surprise... T.T

And as both of her eyes fluttered open, she saw all eleven students, including Ara, staring at them. His face being a few, mere centimeters away from hers.

***Song stops, Record Scratches Sound Effect*** She feverishly pushed him away sternly with a dark tomato colored face as she raced to the back.

* * *

**A/N: Looool I think I wrote most of this in first person POV! x3 i think i made this chapter a bit short, but i dont really know how to end it! Just... plain awkward. this chapter was originally really boring, but i added some things.. :D and just to be clear! No, i do NOT treat children like this! xDDDDD if its my little bratty sister, than sure why not? shes literally the worse sibling anyone can have. she goes in my room while im at school, takes my clothes, cuts it up to make dresses for her barbies. .-. like she does not have her own closet. but mommy says i should just deal with it. **

**this story will maybe be ending at Chapter... 25? or so...**

**im sick! :D **

**Reviews to my Reviews: **

**- Arrow-Chan3: loooooool i really didnt know what i was doing xDDD nevertheless, we should show aisha how her future husband treats small children. (: **

**- MelodyRinn: hhahaha well only to my brat of a sister. some kids are actually really adorable! :D but i dont think i can babysit. rosie can though! kids love her! my sister loves her. **

**- Orithia Windbell: elsword in general is very cute x3 ill include an epilogue to show you their future lives! ive actually already written it! hahaha, yes. ;D and oh! i meant i already made an adult (Grandfather) in the story think they ( Els & Aisha) in bed.. :D**

**- TheDemonicKitten: QwQ amg, i can not babysit. at all. id have no idea what to feed them! xDD YEEEEES. ElsxAi is obviously so perfect! underwater theme is the best x3 **

**- MyuShu: lol yes, "fluffy" cos its cleary not. xDD more like cheesy. **

**- DerpyKanshii: i really need elsword for my spoiled sister. xDD I FEEL YOU. SCHOOOLS SO HARD. 2 Bs, and 2 As, my asian mother is not happy. at all. im just glad its a 3-day weekend! :D **

**- Light15VX: hahahha, yeees! my sister needs him. xDD **

**- hiimducky: ((((((: yeeah. make sure to tell him to stop by my house to take care of my brat sister. ahahahha. **


End file.
